Friends and Enemies
by Skire
Summary: Marceline, Marshall Lee, and Keon meet Bubblegum, Nika, and Gumball and become fast friends. But an unfortunate accident causes Marcy, Marshy and Keon to leave the city of Ooo with bitter feelings from Bubblegum, Nika, and Gumball. 2 years later they come back and the Bon, Gum, and Nik hate them for all the wrong reason. Will they ever be happy again? [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue Pt 1

**I just re-wrote the first few chapters so it'll be easier to read them ^^ I was still a nooby then so I decided to fix em. **

* * *

Prologue: The End of a Beautiful Beginning

"Eeeeeek!" Bonnibel "Bubblgegum" Candie screemed as she saw a girl get hit by her bike. The girl was pale, almost bluish. She had dark hair up to her shoulders. She was in her back on the pavement rubbing her head.

"Ouch."

Bobby "Gumball" Candie came running to his sister's aid. He was teaching her how to ride a bike when the pale girl got in the way, he was pretty far off so it took him some time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She yelped,

"I-It's fine, really." The Pale girl said. Bubblegum got off her bike and kneeled beside the pale girl.

"Did you get a wound or something?" Asked Bubblegum.

"No, It's cool, really." she said getting up. Then came 2 other boys, one looked much like her, except he had short ruffled hair. The other one had bright orange hair, and a bit tan. They ran up to them,

"Marceline, are you okay?" asked the orange haired boy.

"I'm fine Keon, Thanks for asking." she replied.

"You should really watch where you run Marce." said the pale boy.

"Not like you haven't been run over before Marsh." She hissed. Keon looked at bubblegum and said,

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh no! It was my fault entirely...!" exclaimed Bubblegum.

"Hey- huff huff- Bon- huff- *pant* a-are *pant* you okay? -huff huff huff-" Said Gumball.

"I'm fine Gummy." She replied.

"Wow, dude. Don't you like exercise or something?" Said Marshall Lee.

"Not really... *pant*" Replied the pink boy.

"Oh we haven't introduces ourselves, how rude. My name is Bonnibel "Bubblegum" Candie. and this is my Older Brother; Bobby "Gumball" Candie." She said.

"Hi*pant*"

"Oh, ummm... My name is Marceline Mcqueen."

"I'm Marshall Lee McKing, her twin brother." He grinned a fanged grin.

"I'm Keon Blake, nice to meet you." He gestured. "You guys wouldn't happen to be the mayor's children would you?" Keon asked.

"As a matter of fact we are." said Gumball who finally caught his breath.

"I thought they looked familiar." Keon said.

"Anyway, shall we get back to your lesson?" Gumball askd Bubblegum.

"Maybe tomorrow Gum. I'm pretty worn out."

"Alright." Gumball turned towards the odd trio, "You guys wanna come over to our house for some snacks? It's the least we can do for you."

"umm, sure?" Marceline replied.

Together they walked to the pinkest house the trio had ever seen. It had Pink walls, pink roof tiles, and white windows. the door was white and trimmed with pink. It had a pink and white garage, but no car.

_'Parents must be workin'_ Keon thought. They rang the doorbell and a few moments later a butler with white hair with red striped opened the door.

"Lady Bubblegum and Sir Gumball, welcome home. I see you have brought..." He studied the odd trio hed to toe. Marceline was wearing a Grey sleeveless hoodie and a red shirt, she was wearing long black shorts and a pair of red converse. Marshall Lee was wearing a plain Red shirt and some dark grey pants that was pretty much faded and a pair of Grey Converse while Keon was wearing a Black beater and red shorts with a pair of white and red sneakers. They looked like hooligans to Peppermint but he addressed them as "... guests."

"Yes Peppermint. We sort of owe them." she giggled.

"Alright, come inside then kids, and I'll bring the snacks to the living room." The five kids walked to the living room. The trio were amazed by the house's rich looks. It had a chandelier and a nice velvet carpet that matched the curtains. The living room was so big, almost as big as their homes. The T.V. was a big flat screen.

The kids gathered around the coffee table and waited for the snacks, Marceline put down a pick on the table and bubblegum noted it,_ 'I'll remind her of it later._' she thought. The snacks arrived and they ate, afterwards there was a moment of silence but Keon broke it with a question.

"So... how old are you guys?"

"I'm 10" said Bubblegum

"I'm 11" said Gumball "How about you?"

"I'm 11 too" Said Keon

"We're 10" Smiled Marceline and Marshall Lee

"So what school do you guys go to?" asked Marceline

"Oh we go to Waterson Elementary." Replied Bubblegum.

"The Rich kid private school?" Asked Marshall Lee, "Should've guessed since you are the mayor's kids." He shrugged

"Yeah, well... our step-mom insisted it since it has better education." Gumball said "So what school do you go to?"

"Umm... we go to Ooo Elementary." Marceline said,

"Ohh... Is it good there?" Asked Bubblegum "It's nice enough."

"Maybe in highschool we could all go to the same school. Ooo High." Bubblegum proposed.

"That'd be cool." Marceline grinned.

"So what do you guys usually do around here?" Asked Marshall Lee,

"We study, and do our homework, and learn german." Replied Gumball, The Trio dropped their jaws.

"Let me rephrase... What do you do for 'fun'?" He asked again.

"Umm... We ride our bikes. But only for the allotted time we are given. Usually 30 minutes. Then we have to be back here to have snacks then study. We also watch cartoons sometimes but only for 1 hour, Step-mom said that it rots the brain." Said Bubblegum. The trio still had their jaws open. They couldn't believe how much 'fun' these kids have been missing.

"Don't you guys like, play tag or go to the movies or pull pranks and junk?" Asked Keon.

"We don't have the time, Dad said that if we wanted to be successful when we grow up we should study hard. Fun is for those who have no dream of having a good life." Gumball Relayed.

"Whaaaaa~!" Marceline said, "'Fun is for those who have no dream' huh? What about us? We have fun all the time and we have a great dream!"

"What would that be...?" Asked Bubblegum.

"WE'RE GONNA FORM A BAND! BET ON IT!" The trio said in unison, afterwards they laughed like it was old joke they loved.

"A... Band?" bubblegum repeated, "But, you'll never be sure. It's a pretty foggy future if you ask me."

"We'll definitely be able to do it!" Said Marshall Lee.

"How are you so sure?" Asked Gumball.

"'Cause we love music and there's nothing that's gonna stop us! Not even death!" Marshall Lee exclaimed.

"Soo... You play... Instruments?" asked Gumball

"Yeah, We play bass." Marceline gestured to her and Marshall, "And Ke plays Guitar."

"Yeah, but we know tons of other instruments." Said Keon

"Ooh~! I'd love to hear you play~!" Chimed Bubblegum

"Maybe tomorrow?" Asked Marceline

"Uhh... No... we can't, we have school tomorrow."

"Uhh, how about this saturday?" Said Marceline, "We could come over with our instruments or you could come over to our place?"

"I think the latter would suffice." said Gumball

"Alright then, see you saturday, we gotta go." Said Marshall Lee

"ohh... okay then" The pink duo led the trio to the door and waved them good bye. The duo was looking forward to their time with the odd trio on saturday that bubblegum forgot all about Marceline's pick. She saw it on the coffee table and told her self she would return it on saturday. She put the pick in her pocket and smiled. She felt like she finally found friends who aren't only nice to her cause she's the mayor's daughter.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**RE-WRITE (sorta)**

* * *

Prologue pt2:The End of a Beautiful Beginning

Finally the saturday Bubblegum had been waiting for finally arrived. She had been so excited to hear Marceline, Marshall Lee, and Keon play their instruments. She waited in her house, it was 4:35, _'They're late.'_ she thought to herself. She was wearing a White polo shirt with a pink collar, a pink skirt, and a pair of pink slippers. Gumball was wearing a pink Polo, White pants and A pair of white shoes, He looked at his pacing sister and said.

"Are you nervous or something? We're just going over to their house, I mean... Sure we don't know them all too well but they seem nice. Right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not nervous, I'm just sooo... excited." She said, and just on que the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it to the grinning faces of the Trio.

"Sup Bonni." Marceline said, Bubblegum was a bit schocked, nobody uses her first name really.

"Uhh... Hey you okay? I mean, you're name is Bonnibel right? can call you that?" Marceline asked, Bubblegum thought about it and she was right so she said,

"Yes, of course Marceline." She smiled, "I'm just not used to it is all."

"Oh, uhh... cool"

"Hey, Bubbles. Can we go now? The sooner the better." Marshal said. Keon was just standing there smiling and humming. Gumball came to the door and handed bubblegum her coat and said "Let's go".

The five of them walked down the street to this less rich neighborhood. They arrived at this simple house, it was grey and red. They knocked on the door and a woman opened it,

"Oh hello kids...!" She beamed, She had dark like marceline's and her skin was just as pale "are these your friends?" She asked.

"Yes mom, they're Mayor Candie's" Keon said,

"Oh! Nice to meet you kids. I'm Keon's step mom and Marceline and Marshall Lee's mom" She smiled,

"Mooom!" A tiny voice screemed from inside the house, later a little girl about 7 years old came up from behind Mrs. Mcqueen and glomped Keon,

"Big Brother! Where did you go~? I missed you!" before Keon could react she got off him and tackled Marceline and stayed there,

"Flamessarose Mcqueen." Mrs. Mcqueen scolded. "We have guests, now get off of Marceline and finish your homework"

"It's okay mom. Fira can come with us." Marshall Lee said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Mcqueen. It's okay, oh and My name is Gumball Candie, and this is Bubblegum, my little sister."

"Goodevening ma'am." She smiled.

"Well why don't you kids go on upstairs and have your little concert, hm?" The kids nodded and went up stairs. With Fira still clinging to Marceline, Bubblegum remember her pick and she reached her pocket to get it.

"uhh... Marceline?" She asked,

"Yeah?"

"Umm... I believe this is yours." She handed her the pick.

"Oh, yeah. But umm... I bought a new one the other day so, you can have it." She said, Bubblegum was pretty happy cause she grew a bit fond of it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and maybe, if you have the time, I could teach you how to use it on an instrument." She said,

"Marcy's good at music!" Fira exclaimed. Bubblegum laughed,

"So I've heard." They finally reached the 'band room' which was just the attic redecorated. There was a bunch of instruments; A Drum set, Guitars, Basses, Beatboxes, Microphones, a Mixer, and chairs and beanbags, there was also a mini stage in the far corner of the room.

"Wow" was the only word that Bubblegum and Gumball were able to say. Marceline smirked while Keon and Marshall started picking up instruments. Marceline put Fira down and went over to the vast collection of basses. She picked up a red one and went over to the stage and plugged it. The hum of the amplifier filled the room and soon enough died down, then they started to play.

* * *

Three years pass by and they were in the attic again and were listening to the Trio play again. Lots of Fun has been around these five. The Trio taught the Duo to have fun, and pull pranks, though they were never any good at it. They Duo helped the trio with their studies and projects. Marceline and Bubblegum were the best of friends while Gumball Keon and Marshall Lee were Best-buds But today was another day for them to discover something new. (PB:13, PG:14, M:13, ML:13, K:14, FP:10 yrs old)

"Alright... today we're gonna sing a song called "'No Air' by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown from before the Mushroom War." She announced. Keon was on piano and Marshall was on beat box, they each had a mic to their mouths. Their mom was at the mixer. They then started playing.

Marceline starts,

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

slow beat,  
Marceline starts singing again,

_If I should die before I wake_  
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

Keon starts singing,

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

Marceline sings,

_But how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me?_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

The trio starts singing together,

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

Marshall starts singing his part,

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_  
_With no gravity to hold me down for real_

Marceline cuts in,

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath but I survived_  
_I don't how but I don't even care_

Marceline and Keon sing,

_So how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me?_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

The trio together again,

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_No more_  
_Baby_  
_There's no air, no air_  
_No air, oh!_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air, no air_

_(No air)_  
_(No air)_  
_(No air)_  
_(No air)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air_

At the end of the music, Bubblegum, Gumball, and Fira jump up and clap really loud.

"Bravo!" Bubblegum yelled,

"Amazing as always guys!" Gumball cheered,

"Hurray!" Fira squealed,

"Amazing job kids." Their mom approved.

"Thanks everyone." Keon said getting off the stage and heading towards the mini fridge they had put up here a couple of years ago. Marceline got off stage and was hugged by Bubblegum.

"You were amazing yet again Marcy~!" She exclaimed,

"Thanks Bonni" She smiled and hugged her bestfriend back. When they seperated Keon tossed marceline a Cherry Cola and she popped it open.

"So Bonni, wanna start your lessons for today?" She asked after slurping a bit of Cherry Cola.

"Sure Marcy." She smiled. The two walked over to the corner of the room and Bubblegum grabbed a guitar and Marceline started teaching her, they started 1 and a half years ago but Bubblegum just couldn't do it like Marceline could. She was better than before though, she could play all the chords and was now practicing a song. Keon gave Marshall a cherry cola too and they sat down with their mom at the mixer.

"So how was the record mom?" Marshall asked.

"It was great. Wanna hear?"

"Maybe later," Their mom shrugged and went down stairs,

"so Gumball, who was you wanted us to meet?" Marshall Lee asked,

"Oh, her name is Nika Waterson. She's the daughter of the Principal of our school and she's coming here too Ooo from Aaa. She's gonna go to Ooo high as well."

"Rad." Marshall said,

"Can't believe we'll be High School Freshmen next year. Huh. Time sure flies fast." Keon remarked,

"You said it Bro."

"Yes, it sure does, thought it is all in one's perspective or view of-" Gumball was cut off by Keon who held a finger to his face,

"No science talk please. I've had enough of that science junk this morning from Mr. Marty."

"What did you do?" asked Gumball who already knew it was probably due to a prank or something.

"I only put glue on his chair, man, guy can't take a joke." Marshall Lee laughed but Gumball just shook his head,

"You'll never change will you?" He said,

"HELL NO!" Then they all started laughing.

Finally when they calmed down a bit Bubblegum and Marceline came over and sat down with them.

"So when we meeting this Nika Chick?" Asked Marceline,

"Marceline~! That's so distasteful...!" Bubblegum playfully punched Marceline in the arm while blushing a little, Marceline just smirked.

"She said we could meet her at the park at 5:00pm." Gumball said looking at his watch,

"It's only 4:30." He said.

"What to do 'till then... hmmm..." Marshall said moving his hand toward a pillow, Keon and Marceline got what he meant to do immediately and started moving their hands toward a pillow as well. The instant they touched the soft pillows they raised it and smacked bubblegum and Gumball.

"EEEK!"

"Hahahahahahahahah!"

"MARCELINEEE!" Bubblegum screamed as she grabbed a pillow and started chasing Marceline, Keon and Marshall Lee were piling Gumball but as soon as Gumball grabbed a hotdog pillow he started thwacking the two of them, then Keon had the idea to betray Marshall and attacked him. Fira started joining by tackling Marceline and sending her into a bean bag,

"You're so gonna get it!" Bubblegum smirked, Marceline got what she intended to do,

"No~! Bonni! Don't you-!" She was cut off by Bubblegum tickling her side,

"HAHAHAHA! Bo-! HHAHAHAHAHA- STOP!-S- HAHAHAHAH!~!" With no mercy Bubblegum kept tickling Marceline and Fira joined in. The three boys were now on a free for all and were circling each other,

"This is the final showdown..." Marshall started,

"Last man standing..." Keon continued,

"Shall be declared," this time it was Gumball,

"PILLOW MASTER!" They yelled in unison and charged at one another and started hacking with their pillows.

After 20 minutes, they finally calmed down and were panting. Marceline was on Bubblegum's lap who was still laughing, Keon was sprawled on the floor while Marshall and Gumball were sitting on each other's back. Everyone was smiling, Gumball checked his watch,

"Time to go guys... *pant*"

"Yeah...*pant* hold on a sec," Keon says, He breathes in deeply and lets out a long exhalation. He gets up,

"Let's go."

"C'mon Marcy."

"Yeah yeah..." She grumbled obviously not wanting to get off of Bubblegum's lap.

"Can I come?" Asked Fira,

"Not this time kiddo." Keon said,

"Awwwww..." She was pouting now,

"Please?"

"Next time, kay?" Bubblegum said patting her head,

"Ohh." She said defeated, "Alright, you promise?"

"Sure Fira." Marceline said. They headed out and walked to the park. When they got there, Keon stopped in his tracks. In front of him was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. She had Light blue hair and Light bluish skin. She had Blue green eyes that matched her Blouse. She was looking at Keon too which made him blush.

"Dude." said Marshall which shook Keon out of his trance,

"Yeah?"

"Love at first sight?" Marshall asked,

"Yeah..." Keon whispered.

* * *

**That's the end of Prologue pt.2! :3**  
**Pt.3 will be out soon enough.**

**oh and since I wasn't able to put this in earlier, Keon and Nika are my OCs. Obviously.**  
**The pairings are, MarcyxBubblegum, KeonxNika, JakexCake, FinnxFira, GumballxSarrah, FionnaxMarshall Lee**

**Hope You guys like it! X3**


	3. Prologue Pt 3

**RE-WROTE (sorta)**

* * *

Prologue Pt. 3: The End of a Beautiful Beginning

"Nika Waterson!" Gumball called, she turned her head and saw the most handsom guy she had ever seen. He had bright orange hair, Crimson eyes. He stared at her and he stopped in his tracks. She blushed as she saw him blush. "Nika, I'm Gumball Candie."

She reverted her attention back to the pink haired boy. "Hello Gumball, It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Hello." Bubblegum said, "My Name is Bubblegum Candie."

"Hello." Nika replied, soon they were joined by Marceline, Marshall, and Keon.

"Hi!" Marceline smiled, she walked in-between Bubblegum and Nika, "I'm Marceline."

"Hello, nice to meet you, you must be Bubblegum's... Best Friend?" She asked, Marceline blushed slightly.

"Uhh, Yeah...!" She grinned,

"Nika, this is Marshall Lee." He gestured to the pale boy, "Marceline's twin."

"Sup." He said, while holding a rock on sign.

"Hello."

"...And this" He gestured ti Keon, "Is Keon. Their Step Brother."

"Hey." He said, he was a bit red.

"H-Hello." She smiled slightly feeling a little red too.

Marceline looked at Keon and raised an eyebrow. Marshall Lee noticed Marceline looked and got her attention and made a heart sign inconspicously. She then raised both eyebrows, and Marshall just grinned. The twins' exchange of code went by unnoticed.

"So Nika, what would you like to know or do?" asked Gumball. Nika looked at him and thought for a moment and said,

"I'd like to know what you guys to do for... fun." she said, a grin made it's way onto Marshall Lee's and Marceline's face which made Bubblegum giggle andGumball to shake his head,

"Shouldn't have asked that." he muttered.

"Well Nika, if you must know, we like to pull pranks, play video games, and play music." Marceline said,

"M-Music?" Nika asked as if the term was new to her.

"Yeah." Keon said which got him a meaningful look from the twins and a pretty surprised look from the Candie siblings since he had been so quiet they almost forgot he was there,

"You know, like, instruments and singing?" He said,

"I-instruments? uhh... Singing?"

"You don't know what we're talking about, do you?" She shook her head, "I'm afraid I've never had any time for... fun. My parents are focused on getting me very successful for our family name's sake. Being here was the first feel of freedom I've ever had." She said sadly, Keon moved forward and said,

"Let m- Us show you how to have fun then." He smiled and She smiled, Marceline and Marshall Bumped fists and then the group headed to The Trio's house where they jammed and showed Nika how to have a good time. Nika loved watching Keon play any instrument. Be it a Guitar, Piano, or beatbox, She just stares at him. After a week or so of hanging, Nika had grown closer to the group and even loved playing with little fira, one day in the attic, Marceline walked over to Nika looking like she wants to ask something

"Soo... Nika?" starts Marceline, "You have a boyfriend?"

Shocked Nika shook her hair, "OH noo! I-I was never allowed to interact with the opposite gender, except for relatives." She replied,

"Uhh, interesting... But are you allowed, now?"

"Oh yes, My father has lifted a lot of rules regarding to the limits of my freedom. He said that as long as I was under Mayor Candie's protection and with his well behaved children, I would be in good hands and influence." She said,

"Haha, that's good, that's good. Do you want a boyfriends?"

"Umm." She steals a glance at Keon, "I guess if I knew the boy and if my friends would approve, then yes, I would." Hearing this, Keon's face lit up like a tomato and Marshall Lee just laughed while his sister grinned expectantly.

Then Marceline proposes Keon sing a song, "C'mon Ke! Just one song!" She teases,

"Yeah Ke!" joins in Marshall, Gumball is lost while Bubblegum is almost catching on, Almost.

"A-Alright, Alright! Sheesh..." He glances at Nika and then thinks of an instrument to play.

As if knowing exactly when her kids needed her, the Trio's mom came in and said, "Who wants to JAM?" The twins grin at their mom, knowing she probably evesdropped on them,

"Keon was just about to sing a new song mom. Why don't you man the mixer?" Their mom smiled and walked towards the mixer and put the Headphones around her neck,

"Instruments?" She asked,

"Guitar." Keon said,

"Bass" Marceline said,

"Drums" Marshall Lee said. They got to their respective places and Keon inhaled deeply.

"Alright." He said, "This song is called: Boyfriend."

Bubblegum finally caught on and looked at Marceline meaningfully, She mouthed_ 'Keon?_' Marceline nodded and winked. Then he started,

Marceline, Keon, and Marshall Lee sang,

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_

Keon alone,

_Have you ever had the feeling_  
_You're drawn to someone? Yeah._  
_And it isn't anything they could've_  
_Said or done?_

_And everyday I see you on your own_  
_And I can't believe that you're alone_  
_But I overheard your girls_  
_And this is what they said, (looking for a, looking for a)_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_  
_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be,_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that._  
_Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before._  
_All I really want is to be your, (be your)_

Marceline and Marshall,

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

Keon,

_Let me take a little moment_  
_To find the right words (to find the right words)_  
_So when I kick it you it ain't something_  
_That you've heard_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer,_  
_But I know I gotta put myself for worse,_  
_See I think got the kind of love,_  
_That you deserve and I heard that,_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_  
_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that_  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
_Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before_  
_All I really want is to be your (be your)_

The Twins,

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

Keon,

_If you tell me yeah, I'm waiting here_  
_Everyday like "Slumdog Millionaire"_  
_Bigger than the "Twilight" love affair_  
_I'll be here, girl, I swear, (looking for a, looking for a)_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_  
_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that_  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be,_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
_Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before_  
_All I really want is to be your, (be your)_

Twins,

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_(Your boyfriend)_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_(Your boyfriend)_  
_All I really want is to be your_  
_(Boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

Keon,

_All I really want is to be your_

Twins,

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

Trio,  
_All I really want is to be your._

When they finished, Keon's face is redder than any tomato Marceline has ever seen and saw Nika's face was purple. Nika looked to Bubblegum and then to Marceline. Both gave an encouraging nod. Nika stood up and asked,

"D-Do you mean me?" She asked, Keon jumped off stage, courage building inside him, He has never felt this confident before and never this sure about his feelings. He walked up to Nika and said,

"Yes." Nika smiled a little and said,

"then my answer is yes. I would like you to be my 'boyrfriend.' Keon's smile was wider than any smile he had ever smiled. Everybody left the room, the last one to leave was Marceline, She was planning to evesdrop but was dragged down their mom,

"Nu-uh little missy. C'mere ad give your brother some privacy." Keon gave his mom the 'thank you' look and reverted his eyes back to Nika.

"I know we've only known each other for a week but," Keon took her hand, "I really really like you and well... I want to get to know you and maybe take things slow..."

"I-I would like that too." She smiled, the smile that made Keon's heart go faster and his brain to go completely blank. "I want to get to know you more."

"I- You will," He smiled, "One day, I hope, We'll know everything about each other." He kissed her hand. Nika blushed at the act of affection,

"How 'bout we start?" She giggled.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Umm... how bout we start simple. What's your favorite color?"

"Used to be orange, now it's blue." He smiled, she giggled. They sat down on some bean bags. "How about you?"

"Umm, it's white." He pouted a bit, "Not orange?" He asked.

"Maybe I'll learn to love it one day." She said, He smiled "uhh, hey what's your phone number?"

"Oh, uhh here, gimme your phone and I'll put my number in."

"Gimme yours too."

They handed eachother's phones and started typing in their numbers. "Here."

Nika checked her watch: 6:03 "Oh dear, it's getting late Keon." He almost forgot how to talk when she said her name.

"Oh." was all he managed then after a minute he said, "Then let me walk you home."

"You know I live with Gumball and Bubblegum, and we won't really get some time 'alone'." She said

"Yeah, I know, I just want to spend as much time I have left with you."

"hehe, alright."

They went downstairs and called Gumball and Bubblgum, after some time, everybody eventually ended up going with walking Gumball, Bubblegum, and Nika home, which sorta annoyed Keon. As they walked, Gumball was explaining to Marshall Lee that seeing how long a gum would stick to the ceiling is not a real science experiment, Bubblegum was laughing as Marceline was telling jokes while giving Fira a piggy back ride while Nika and Keon hanged back talking about their lives. Soon enough they arrived at their house, Gumball gave Marshall a fist bump, Bubblegum hugged Marceline and patted Fira a Goodbye on the head and Keon gave Nika a kiss on the cheek. They waved good bye and left. When the Goody Goody Trio went it the house,

Marceline jabbed Keon on the side and said, "Nice oneeeeeeeeeee!"

"Yeah dude! That was eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-pic!" Marshall grinned.

"Haha, anyway... Thanks guys." He said,

"No problemo brother." Marshall said,

"Now how about we help Marceline?" Keon grinned,

"W-what are you talking about Ke?" "It's pretty obvious you like Bubbles Marce."

"N-No I don't! we're just best friends!" Marceline was starting to blush,

"No need to get all flustered now. C'mon, just admit it." Marshall said,

"I don't like-like her okay?"

"C'mon Marce, we're all siblings here. Spit. it OUT." Keon said,

"OKAY, okay, I like-like her okay!" She said,

"Just- Just don't tell okay? I-I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"Hey, maybe Bubbs likes you too!" Marsh encouraged,

"I highly doubt that."

"She's never even had a crush, it could be possible." Keon shrugs,

"yeah, whatever..." They walked

home in silence thinking of a solution to help Marceline.


	4. Prologue Pt 4

Paste your document here...

Adventure Time Fanfic:

Prologue Pt. 4: The End of a Beautiful Beginning

So a month has passed and things have been going steady between Keon and Nika. Now the group was in the park relaxing. Gumball and Marshall was up in a tree while Keon and Nika were under it in each other's arms. Bubblgegum was sitting under it aswell while reading a book with Marceline's head resting on her lap. Things were pretty quiet then Marceline had an idea, "Let's make a tree house." Bubblegum looked up from her book and stared at Marceline.  
"a treehouse?" she repeated, Marceline got up from her lap,  
"Yeah, a tree house."

"Don't you think we're too old for that?" asked Gumball,

"Dude, you're never too old for a tree house." she said.

"Cool. I think a treehouse would be awesome." said Marshall dropping down from the tree.

"What would we need a treehouse for?" Bubblegum asked,

"Uhh, I dunno. Hideout? or like a movie place or something. You know. A place for just, US." Marceline implied,  
"I guess that would be cool?" Gumball said,

"Dude, that would be AWESOME!" Marshall exclaimed, "So when do we make it?"

"Of course we need blueprints first, and materials, and a place to build it." Bubblegum said,

"Yes, I think we still have some leftover wooden planks at home." Gumball said,

"Ah, yes we do, and I think it would suffice for our little project."

"Awesome, so Bonni, about those blueprints?"

"Yes, maybe you and Nika can help me while Gumball, Marshall and Keon bring the supplies."

"Bring them where, exactly?" Keon asked,

"Oh, yes... location... hmm..."

"Bubblegum, remember that tree we would always pass by when we would go biking?"

"Through the special route?"

"Yeah yeah, the tree in the middle of the clearing."

"Oh yes, I remember, That's not too far from here. That tree in the middle of the whole forest that's in the middle of Ooo." Bubblegum explained, "In Greenland park."

"I think I've seen that." Marceline said, "Shall we go look?"

"We shall." Bubblegum smiled.

The group then  
walked over to the tree, and the pink duo was right. It was massive and amazing. It had strong limbs and a hollow inside, You didn't need to start from scrap cause all you had to do was fix the inside. And that was enough for Marceline. She absolutely adored the tree. "This. Is. AWESOME!" She yelled from the inside of the tree.

"Yeah~!" Screamed Marshall,

"Okay, so" Bubblegum started, "I'm going to go take measurements while you guys think of how to decorate it."

"I'll help you Bub," Gumball said, Bubblegum nodded and they both went to take measurements.

"I think it should have a watch tower on the side," Marshall said

"Yeah, and a flag." Keon said,

"Yeah, and see those different branches?" Marceline pointed, "We should connect them with bridges and stuff!"

"Awesome!" Marshall pumped his fist, "This is so cool!"  
They planned and when Bubblegum and Gumball came back, they started their little project.  
For 1 week they went through planning and Building, somtimes they had to sleepover at eachother's houses when they were to tired to go home. Once they were finished, they gazed upon their hard work,  
"It's awesome." Marceline mummbled,

"It sure is," Bubblegum said, she looked at Marceline and blushed a little. The past week she had been feeling a bit different towards her bestfriend. 'Marcy has been so much more touchy this month, and week.' she thought, 'No, She probably is just growing closer to me. That's all.' But part of her doesn't want to believe it. She shrugs it off.

"Hey, Let's carve our initials on it." Marshall said

"What for dude?" Keon asked,

"Duh, to show ownership." Marsh said

"Ok then."

They each picked up a chisel and carved. Now the tree was marked with the following intitials; M, BB, ML, GB, K, and N "Looks good." Marceline concluded. "What about the flag?" Nika asked. "Hmm... I could make one." Keon suggested  
"That would be awesome... This was such a great Idea." Gumball said, "How bout we sleep here for tonight?" Marceline asked, and the whole group agreed. They went to their own respectives homes and got the things they needed for a sleepover and met back at the treehouse around six. "Shall we get this partay started?" Asked Marshall, "With what?" Gumball asked, "MOVIES!" Marshall Yelled pulling out a collection of action, horror, and comedy movied from his bag. "Yay!" The group cheered. They watched movies til 12 midnight and they all fell asleep in their wonderful new treehouse.

* * *

**Okay guys it took me a while to uplaod this so I'm sorry **

**I really hope you're liking it and soon the DRAMA BOMB is gonna start so please bear with me while I brainstorm on how to write it ^^**

**And please Review!**


	5. Prologue pt5 Prologue END

Adventure Time Fanfic:

Prologue Pt 5: The End of a Beautiful Beginning

Today was a special day for Marceline, Marshall Lee, and Keon. 'Cause today was the day they were finally gonna be discovered. Earlier that day their mom had recieved a phone call from their Uncle Leon. They were so excited, they were wearing their best band  
clothes. The onlt down side to the audition was that only family members were allowed so Bubblegum, Nika, and Gumball were not allowed to come. Right now they were at the Odd Trio's house while they wait for their mom to come back from work so that they can head to  
the audition. 'Just 2 more hours' Marceline thought, she was up on the roof, thinking. She saw the Goody Trio coming up on their front door. Ding Dong. Keon opened the door, "H-Hey guys."

"Nervous Ke?" Asked Nika,

"Yeah, a little." He laughed and invited them inside, Marshall was playing a video game in the living room. "Hey G-ball."

"Hey Marsh." Gumball said as he sat next to Marshall, "Can I play?"

"Sure man."

"Ke,"

"Yeah bubbs?"

"Where's-"

"Rooftop." Marshall interrupts

"Thanks." Bubblegum grins and runs off to the rooftop.

Marceline sighs and puts her Axe-bass to the side, she swipes a strand of hair from her face and looks up to the sky. "I hope we're good enough." she sighes. "Marcy?" Marceline turns around to see Bubblegum in A light pink top, purple denims and Purple converse.  
She looked beautiful. Marceline had to blink twice and pinch herself to get herself back to reality.

"Bonni, what are you doing up here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" smirked Bubblegum

"It's dangerous up here Bon."

"I think danger is pretty interesting."

"Well... I'm pretty dangerous." Marceline smiled and Bubblegum blushed,

"So I have observed..." She giggled,

"OH, so you _observe_ me huh?" Marceline was now grinning, Bubblegum blushed harder.

"Oh you." she laughed and hid her face, Marceline patted on the space beside her, "Careful Bonni. You might slip."

"Oh I'm careful." Marceline holds out her hand and Bubblegum takes it, they sit side by side in silence then Bubblegum asks a question, "Are you nervous Marcy?"

"Oh what...!?" Marceline stutters, "M-Me? Nervous? Ha! N-Not a chance Bon bon." She hides her face,

"Oh please Mar Mar. You're not fooling anyone."

"So what if Iam?" she says still hiding her face,

"Nothing it's just... you have nothing to be nervous about." Bubblegum made Marceline face her, "You're very talented and you'll definitely be chosen, okay?" after Bubblegum stopped talking Marceline smiled,

"Yeah." She says smiling a bit, "Thanks Bonni, You always know what to say, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I have an idea that might help me from being nervous."

"What's that?"

"C'mon!" Marceline started leading the way off the roof and Bubblegum followed. They went to her room and Marceline took something out of her closet. "I'll feel more comfortable if you have this with you, cause then I'll know you'll have something of me with you. I know  
that if ever I get chosen you'll have something to remind me of you and you'll never ever forget about me, and I'll be happy knowing that. I'll be thinking about that while I perform." She holds out her favorite band shirt. The one she got from her first concert. Bubblegum  
was shocked when she shoved it towards her. "So please take it."

"M-Marcy... I-I couldn't... Your favorite shirt...?"

"But I do want you to have at Bonni. Please? Do it for me Bonni." Bubblegum looked at it for a while then she finally took the shirt and she felt it. It was like it was still new. It was soft. It was so comfy it could've been Pajamas. "Okay Marcy." Marceline grinned at her.  
"Thanks Bon. It means a lot."

"No Marcy...This means a lot to **ME.** So I wanna give you something too."

"You don't need to-"

"I want to." Bubblegum pulls of a ring from her hand. It was Gold with her name, _Bonnibel_, imprinted on it.

"Bonni, I-I coudn't... That's your special ring... the one your-"

"Oh hush you," She giggled, She took Marceline's hand and put the ring in her finger. "Now we both have something to remember eachother by, okay?"

Marceline blushed a little before responding, "Yeah," Marceline went to her drawing and pulled out a black cord, She took off her ring and slipped it through and then she wore it as a necklace, "Much better." She grinned. Bubblegum giggled, "Oh you..." They lied on the bed  
and waited for Marceline's mom. Bubblegum was sitting up, stroking Marceline's hair while she absent-mindedly plucked at her bass. Downstairs, Keon and Nika were in the kitchen fetching soda's for them and Marshall and Gumball. "You ready for your audition Ke?"

"I-I guess..." He gulped, He grabbed 2 cans of coke, one Diet, and one Cherry Cola.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Well maybe because this will decide our future."

"Aww," Nika leaned in close, "There's nothing you guys can't do. So don't worry." then she kissed him. It was a short kiss but enough for Keon. After the kiss he smiled, "Thanks baby." They walked back to the living room and handed the other two boys their sodas. Marshall  
Lee was beating Gumball in their game. "Darn!" Shouted Gumball as he lost again,

"Ha!" Marshall gloated, "Winner once again! Booyah!" Fist pump,

"Yeah, yeah. Let's take a break." He popped open his can of Diet coke and drank.

"I still can't believe you like that stuff."

"It's healthier. Sorta."

"Bleh." He pops his cherry cola and starts chuggin.

Because of the company of their friends, they barely notice the time until they see headlights and a honk from outside. "MOM'S HOME!" Marshall Shouted. Marceline heard this and she got up from Bubblegum's lap, they ran downstairs and gathered in the living  
room. "I guess we'll tell you the results tomorrow." Marceline said, "I guess you will." Marceline hugged Bubblegum and went outside to the car, Keon kissed Nika goodbye and went after Marceline, while Marshall fist bumped Gumball, "Wish us luck!" together the pink and  
blue trio yelled, "GOOD LUCK!" As the car drove off to the studio. "Should we go home now?" Asked Gumball, "Ah. We probably should, who knows what time they'll come back." Nika shrugged, then noticed Bubblegum holding something black. "Hey Bubb, whaat's that~?" she  
mused, Bubblegum looked to what she was referring to and blushed a bit. "Oh. This? It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing..." mused Nika, "C'mon show me Bubb."

"Ooh, fine." She held up Marceline's T-shirt. Nika's mouth dropped,

"She gave _that_ to _you_?"

"Yeah, she said it'll help her somehow."

"Wow. That's one step up Bubb." winked Nika, once again Gumball is lost

"What are you two talking about?" he asked,

"Oh nothing..."

"Now let's go home."

* * *

At the audition, Keon Marshall Lee and Marceline needed a band name. They called themeselves; Night-o-trio. The trio played their instruments and thought about their friends. One thing the agents saw in them was that they were a natural, and accepted them

willingly. They said, "These three are the best one's they've seen in decades. They were amazing and to top it all off they did everything themesleves you say?" Their mom nodded, "Lyrics, tunes, notes, melody, rythem. Everything." "Amazing! We must have them!"

They were driving home, they have a meeting with their new manager in two days and they couldn't wait to tell their friends.

"**I can't believe we pulled it off!**" Screamed Marshall

"**I KNOW RIGHT?!**" Yelled Keon,

"**FUCK YEAH!**" Screamed Marceline,

"**YOU KIDS ARE AWESOME!**" Screamed their mom, they all laughed and were so energetic. Untill something hit the car, the car did a 360 spin before it stopped. "I-is everyone okay?" ASked their mom, "Yeah..." "urn..." "Uhuh... what happened?" Before their mom could  
answer somebody pulled out the car door, a tall man in black everything; shirt, pants, boots, cloak, hat. "Hand us the kids." Their mom's eyes widened, "No..." she gasped, She turned to the kids, "RUN!" The kids didn't understand but they did as they were told they ran only to  
be cut off by more black suited men. "There's no point in running." They grabbed the kids by the scruffs of their shirts. "Let us go!" Screamed Marceline while they flailed around. Their mom was wide eyed then she sighed, "I'm sorry for this kids. But when you get away I  
want you to find your uncle Leon and tell him everything..." She then transformed into a giant bat beast and tossed the black suited men to the side, "Y-you're one of them!?" A black man said. "M-Mom!?" Marshall yelped, "GO!" They ran fast, Marceline had tears streaming  
down her cheeks while Marshall was yelling all the way. Keon looked back for a moment and saw their mom being shot and stabbed as she fended them off. As she protected them.

* * *

They got to their uncle, bruised and tired. They passed out. They told their story and demanded an explanation. He said, "Not the right time. Pack your things. We're leaving. They didn't want to leave. They had to. They didn't get to say goodbye. They left. Cleaned their house. Gone.

* * *

Bub, Gum and Nika came to their house. It was stripped clean. They didn't understand. Why would they leave? Their mom said, "They probably just used you, money and fame. Somebody was bound to notice them, hanging around with the mayor's children." This was a lie of course. But they believed it, seeing no other reason was there. Hatred filled them and they didn't trust 'bad people' again. They would focus on their studies and they would only befriend 'good nature people'.

* * *

**Okay! That's finally done! Prologue ends here! The next chapter is where the real drama starts, sorta. ^^**  
**Anyway! Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh and the next chapter will finally introduce Finn, Jake, Cake, and Fionna! YAY!**  
**Anyway have a nice day!**


	6. The Treehouse of Memories

**HEY YO! So we're finally at the main story! Huzzah!  
SO The trio finally got back and decided to check on their old treehouse and then they find something very interesting...**

* * *

The Treehouse of Memories

"Leon."

"Yes, Marceline?"

"W-why here, of all places?"

"It's the safest."

"Isn't this where they found us?" Keon asked,

"That's why they would think we will never go back."

"But, this place is just so-"

"Deal with it guys," Flambo said, "You guys should probably go unpack now, c'mon." He said nudging them.

"Do we have to put up the screen here?" asked Keon,

"Yes, especially here." Leon said,

The screen was their outside look; They were ruffians who only laugh, play pranks, get into fights, do what ever they want whenever they want, and most of all they were insensitive and only love their music and eachother.  
They were only partly like that on the inside though, It didn't bother the trio that they had to use 'The Screen' cause it made hiding emotions easier.

They were back and they hated it. The place where they lost everything. They were back in Ooo. In their old house. Going back to their old rooms. It was so infruriating. Marceline lugged her stuff upstairs. Keon and Marshall Lee had to help unload the truck. She walked up to her old room. The one she used to love so much, now she hated being in it. It brought back memories that just hurt her. 'She probably hates me now anyway.' she thought. She plopped on her old bed. It smelled dusty and old. She sighed and pulled something out of her shirt; The ring Bubblegum had given her. "It's been 2 years Bonni. Did you miss me? I sure as heck missed you..." she hadn't realised she was thinking out loud when Keon cleared his throat and said,

"She must've missed you." She shot her head to where he was,

"Need something?"

"We need help fixing up the attic."

Marceline groaned, "Ugh, fine."

It took them 2 and a half hours to get everything done. Once they were done, Leon and Flambo was cooking up dinner when Marshall had an idea, "Hey." Marceline looked up from her game, and Keon looked up from his book,

"What?" They said in unison,

"Let's check out the treehouse."

Marceline flinched, paused her game and said, "Y-you sure?"

"Yeah, c'mon. Just a peep."

"Fine, wouldn't hurt to reminisce."

'Actually, it would.' Marceline thought, "Fine. Let's go." They got up,

"Where are you three going?" Leon asked,

"Out. We'll be back soon." Keon said,

"Okay then."

* * *

They walked, Axe-guitars strapped to their backs, and was almost there when they noticed a light was inside the treehouse, "Somebody's in there." Keon concluded,

"Th-there's now way that's 'them'" Marceline stuttered,

"One way to find out." Marshall Lee walked closer, Marceline and Keon froze, watching their brother creep closer and closer to their old treehouse. He peeked inside and motioned for them to come. Once they got to Marsh, they crouched and peeked inside. There was a candle in the middle of the room, there were four teenagers. Two boys, two girls. One boy was wearing a white bear hat and one girl was wearing a white bunny hat. The other boy was definitely older, he had Gold blonde hair and was gesturing and talking while the other girl who was also older had light blonde hair. They were telling the two younger teenagers a scary story, and judging by the gestures they guessed it was about vampires. This made Marceline smile, it was no ordianry smile thought. It was her 'Prank time' smile. "Hey guys, I have an idea..." Marceline grinned, Keon and Marshall Lee followed her lead. They went up to the roof. and went in through one of the windows and went through a secret passage that led to the ceiling above the group of four.

"-And then the vampire smashed their skulls!" Jake said,

"And breathed their blood mist." Cake said, the other two younger teenagers cowered. "Yipe!"

"And they say that vampired used to live in this very treehouse and that tonight they will come and-"

Marceline, with her powers, opened the window and a strong wind came in the room blowing out the candles, Jake and Cake squealed with fright, Finn and Fionna screamed. Then Fionna stood up grabbed a flash light and looked around cautiously, "It was just the wind..." She sighed, then they heard something hiss. Everybody looked at where it came from and Marceline pointed the flashlight there. Sitting on the couch, nonchalantly, was Marceline, Keon and Marshall Lee.

"Helloo, kiddiesssss." She flashed her fangs which made Jake cower,

"A-are you gonna smash our skulls?" asked Finn,

"A-And breathe our blood mist?!" Asked Fionna,

Marshall Laughed as he stood up and walked towards them, "Calm down weenies,"

Keon continued, "We're not gonna kill you or anything," He drew his Axe-Trident-Guitar (Trigee), and wiped the blade with his finger, grinning evily.

Marceline laughed, "Now why don't you all calm down."

"Y-your now gonna kill us?"

"Course not."

"You're Vampired right...?" Cake asked,

"You seriously believe we're vampires?" Asked Marshall, "W-well..."

"We're not Vampires," Said Keon with a laugh, "We're just playing with you." He laughed again,

"O-oh," Fionna said, and forced a laugh, "Thanks for not killing us."

"Don't mention it," Marceline yawned, "Any way, we're really tired so you guys should probably get going..."

"Huh?"

Marshall walked over to the far wall and removed a painting from its place and showed markings, He moved it to only show Three letters; M, ML, and K.

"Oh no..." Jake whimpered,

"That's M for Marceline,"

"ML of Marshall Lee,"

"and K for Keon." Marshall put the painting back, then they wrapped arms around the group0 and led them outside, "Thanks for keeping the place warm for us." said Marshall,

"Yeah, really great." Keon grinned,

"Byeee!" Marceline waved and they closed the door,

"What the-" Cake started,

"They can't kick us out og our fort!" Finn yelled and started banging on the door, "GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT MEE!"

"Finn! No!" Jake stopped his brother from banging any further, then from the top window, Marceline and Marshall Lee dropped their stuff and laughed. "Did you see the axes they had! They'll kill us!"

"But this is our fort!" Fionna said,

"They took it!" Cake explained, "We should go make our own fort!"

"Yeah!" Jake agreed, "C'mon Finn! Fort making is wild!"

"Really?" Asked Finn and Fionna,

"Yeah! Its nuts!" Says Cake, Finn and Fionna laugh, "You guys always know what to say."

"Blah blah blee blop bloop!" Jake said,

Finn laughed, "Alright! I'm convinced!"

"Let's roll!" said Fionna,

* * *

In the treehouse, Marshall watched the odd Group leave and head deeper into the forest, "They're leaving."

"Should we follow?" Keon asked,

"We'll get spotted, we haven't mastered the invisibility ability yet." Marceline said,

"But Keon can melt into the shadows,"

"Ugh, I don't feel like following them."

"Just do it, and when they find a place, inconspicously mark the place with our initials." Marceline said, "Then come back here."

"Ugh, fine." Keon said then he started becoming darker soon he was just a shadow and he melted away.

After following them for a while, the group found a cave and settled there, they put candles and bed sheets around. While they were busy fixinf the place, Keon went to the back and carved on the rock; M ML K and put a rock on top of it. Then he went back to the treehouse. While Finn, Jake, Fionna and Cake, feeling satisfied, partied.

"Well?"

"They found a cave."

"Cool."

"They're partying."

"Even better, let's go, and Marsh?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring that Amp." Marceline instructed and they left for the cave.

At the cave they were partying hard,

"I feel great," Finn said while dancing,

"I feel like we did it." Said Fionna,

Then suddenly the make shift door was busted open and came in the trio, "Hey guysssssssss." Said Marceline,

"Awesome partyy got here," Hissed Marshall Lee,

"They're back!" Screamed Jake,

"OH, we just wanna show you something..." Said Keon, He walked over to where he carved the initials and said, "This cave belongs to us!"

"Y-You can't take our fort twice!"

Marceline plugged in the amp, The hum was strong then she started strumming her ax-bass, "Yes... I CAN!" She sang,

"That's it!" Finn said, pulling a sword from his bag, "ITS JACKASS FIGHTING TIME!" He charged at Marceline and she smirked, then unplugged the bass to block finn's attack. CLANG! Sparks flew as the metals met. "RAAA!" Finn screamed as Marceline laughs. Fionna then charges at Marshall Lee with her sword and he defends with his ax-bass, "Give us back our fort!" Keon was then locked in hand to hand combat with Jake and Cake, Cake was on his head but he threw her off, Jake then tried to uppercut him but he dodged and punched him in the face softly, then jake was like, "What the-?" Then Keon winked at him and then he understood everything and winked back. Then Cake was pinned and Jake pretended to be unconcious, Keon pulled his Trigee over his head and was about to strike. Finn and Fionna were in the same postion, they were going to die then. Laughter. THe trio was laughing on the floor, tears in their eyes. Jake was smiling too.

"What just happened?" asked Fionna,

"Man-!" Keon said, still laughing hard, "Y-You! HHAHAAHAHA You totally fell for it!" Laughing hard he couldn't talk anymore,

"W-wait, i-it was a prank?" asked Finn, and Marceline nodded while laughing,

"WHAT!?" Cake yelled, then Jake started laughing too, "Man! They got us good!"

After the calmed down, they went back to the treehouse,

"You guys got us good."

"We know." Keon said smiling,

"Oh and By the way, My name's Finn!" He grinned,

"Keon."

"Marceline."

"Marshall Lee."

"Fionna."

"Jake."

"Cake."

"Nice to meet you guys. Man You're all so hardcore! I really thought you were gonna kill us!" Fionna excalimed.

"Haha, well we haven't had a good fight like that in years." Marceline said,

"Well we're adventurers!" Finn said,

"Riiiiight..." said Marshall, "Anyway we gotta go."

"Aww?"

"Don't worry, it's saturday today right?" ASked Keon

"Yeah," Jake said, "So that means we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, oh and you guys can have the treehouse."

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

"Radical!"

"Cool, Okay see ya guys."

They waved good bye and went home. "Those guys were awesome." Finn concluded and the others agreed.

* * *

**You like it? :3  
I'm might not be able to update this soon but I'll assure you that I'll be writing!  
Please review!**


	7. Fate's A Bitch

**I just wanna say sorry cause this chapter is really short, but the next chapter is going to make up for it! plus I've been spending more time with my other story: In This City so bear with me ^^ and it's the content that counts!**

* * *

**Fate's a Bitch**

Night-o-trio was walking to school. Yes, school. Leon said they had to go to school. This also caused distress for the teens cause they might meet up with 'them'. They obviously still didn't want to go down that road but Leon is just making things even harder for them. Ever since the day their uncle had explained everything.

_"What are we?!" Shouted Keon,_

_"Yeah! What the hell! I mean look at these canines!" Marshall and Marceline showed off their teeth, two fangs on both sides,_

_"Calm down! Sit down and I'll explain!" The three teenagers sat down and calmed but the anger on their faces had not been removed, it had only been 3 weeks since the incident and they just couldn't wait any longer. Their uncle inhaled deeply then started talking,_

_"Y-your all experiments that your mother saved."_

_"What?"_

_"It was all during the Mushroom war. Your mother and I were part of an organization, our rival was conducting experiments. Trying to create the perfect super soldiers using DNA from the creatures that started to rise from the hole where the Great Nuclear Bomb hit. The most powerful ones were Shadow Elemental, Fire Elemental and, Vampiric Demon. Keon, you were the only one that survived the experiment when they combined Shadow and Fire Elemental DNA into you and Marsh and Marce, You both are Vampiric Demons, like your mother was. You three are the last of those projects. The men in black that tried to take you was the rival organization, they are called Revelations. Their current project is to try and open a portal that lets things that are like your other DNA back into this world so that they may take over. A new era, is what they say. The only way you three are going to be safe is when you are famous."_

_"How the hell does that help!? They'll know about us and where we are every hour of the day!"_

_"Exactly! Fame comes at the price of privacy, you'll have camera's around you all the time, there's no way for them to get to you. NO way they can explain if you dissappear. That's why your mother had wanted you to live normally and have that great dream."_

_The three kids were shocked, they had never thought of it that way._

_"Leon," started Keon, "Will you train us to use our powers?"_

_"That was the back up plan." Leon smiled,_

Marceline smiled at the memory, "We're here." Keon said,

"Ooo High." Marshall stated, "Look's newly renovated."

"Probably." Marceline sighed, "Shall we?"

"We shall..."

They walked up the steps that led to the school entrance, they walked in. Teenagers from all directions look at them. They ignore everybody. They go to the room they were assigned, their schedules were all the same thanks to Leon. Their first class was Trigonometry. They walked in and the whole class looked at them so did the teacher, "Can I- Oh! You must be the new students!." The teacher exclaimed, the trio just smirked. "Come inside and introduce yourselves, c'mon now." They walked in and stood in front of the class. "Attention class! These are the new students,"

"Marceline."

"Keon."

"Marshall Lee."

"Well, nice to meet you. Now take your seats and we'll start class."

They sat at the very back, ignoring the stares they were recieving. They knew it wasn't only because they were new, but because of their appearance. Keon's hair, it used to only be orange but now it was tinged with a bit of red, every strand was orange but the tip of it was red. Keon's pupils were ringed with three colors, the middle was black, then red, and last was orange. Marceline and Marshall Lee both now have the ability to change their bodies anyway they like. They haven't mastered it, they can only shift their appearance a little, and shape shift into a bat and wolf, for now. Their fangs are visible, jutting out of their lips and their bite marks at their necks are also visible now. They also had crimson red eyes. Nothing about them was really normal anymore. The excuse they have for their appearance is 'It's all for the band.' But some of these changes in them were not intentional, like Keon's hair and the twin's Fangs. The teacher started talking and everybody stopped looking at them. Marshall Lee fell asleep immediately and Keon put on his headphones, Marceline just stared out the window, daydreaming.

Their classes went by fast. Soon enough it was lunch time, they had their own lunch so they didn't go to the cafeteria, instead they went to the outside to eat, they found this big oak near the back of the school and they settled there. They ate their lunch silently untill Marshall Lee asked a question, "Do you think they even went to this school?"

That stumped his siblings, they had assumed they would have gone into this Highschool because they had said so in the past but it was only because of them that they had agreed.

"Probably."

"How can you say that? They could have gone to that Rich prissy private school Up town. I think it was Lyceum or something."

"They could've."

"Look, we won't know 'till we know, so why worry about it?" Asked Keon,

"'Cause you guys are all bummed out!" Marshall Exclaimed, "What about '_The Screen_', huh?"

It was a moment of silence, "Sorry Marsh, we were just a bit out of it."

"I-I'm sorry too... I know how hard this is for you guys but we gotta get through this, it's just 2 years."

"Yeah, just two years..."

The rest of the day was less depressing, they smiled and smirked more. Made a few friends it was all good untill last period.

They were there sitting in Chemistry, Marshall Lee snoozing. Keon, with his head down, was listening to music. Marceline was staring out the window again then somebody knocked on the door. Marceline looked at who opened it, it was her. Bubblegum came inside, she was wearing a pink vest over her white blouse and a pink skirt that was until above her knees, her hair was longer and she was taller and her curves were... wow. Marceline panicked for a moment then she put her head down so fast she hit her head on the table, gaining stares from everybody. Then she spoke, "Are you okay?" Marceline's heart thumped, she feigned sleep but it only got worse, Bubblegum walked towards her. "Umm, hello? Are you okay?" She nudged her shoulder slightly. Marceline was seriously in total panic. Her heart was beaing so fast, it was so hot. She couldn't take it so she prepared herself mentally, 'The Screen is up Marceline.' she mentally told herself, 'The screen is up.' She looked up and smiled, "Hey Bonni." Bubblegum's face was a mix of Hate, Relief, Distaste, Love, Sadness, and Happiness. The one minute they just looked at eachother seemed like an eternity to Marceline, then when Bonnibel moved she turned away, thanked the teacher and left. The class was confused for a minute, but the teacher cleared his throat and continued with his lesson. After classes Marceline told Keon and Marshall what had happened. "What was that about the Rich prissy Private school Marsh?"

"They COULD'VE went there."

"Fate's a bitch..."

"You got that right..."

* * *

**Please forgive me for the short chapter! I will really make up for it!**

Please review! :D


	8. Not a chapter but an apology and notice

**Hey guys!**

I'm really sorry for not being able to update recently, my files got lost and I forgot what the hell I was writing X3 But don't fret! I', starting the next chapter soon and will be updating this very soon. I now have like, back up files of all my work and will try not to loose them again. Thanks for all of your support guys!

**Please bear with me!**

**Keon16**


	9. Party Under The Aurora

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Lots-o-shit happened but here's the next chapter! Sorry if it sucks! I have a little bit of writers block but most of it is with my other story XD Anyways,**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the little incident with Bubblegum. Today was saturday and they were just chilling at home. Untill a someone rang the doorbell. Marceline got up and answered it, "What?" she said as she opened the door then she saw Finn and Jake, "OH, hey guys. What's up?"

"Marceline, Keon and Marshall Lee. You're invited to our awesome rooftop partay tonight!" Finn yelled,

"It's gonna be off the hook!"

"Cool,"

"And we were wondering if you could sing a couple of songs there!"

"Well..."

"C'mon Marce!"

"Fine, we'll go.

"Radical!" Finn and Jake bumped fists, "Party's at 7. Don't be late."

"Yeah yeah." She closed the door and went back to the living room.

"Who was that?" asked Keon,

"Finn and Jake, They're having a roof top party and they want us to play."

"OH cool, what time is it starting?"

"7:00 pm"

Marshall checked the clock, 3:30 pm. "Well, what songs you guys wanna play?"

"I feel like playing '**If I had you**'."

"Uh-huh bet that's about yesterday. Guess I'll go with '**Grow up**'." Said Marshall,

"Shut up." Growled Marceline,

"I'll go with '**Hey driver**' to lighten up the mood." Keon shrugged,

"Awesome, should we practice?"

"Heck, why not?"

So they went up the attic to practice. Soon enough it was 8:00 (they decided to be fashionably late.) and they changed into party clothes, they said good bye to Leon and Flambo and headed to Finn and Jake's house.

They rang the doorbell, and Jake answered.

"Guys! You made it!" He fist bumped them,

"Yeah so when do we play?" Asked Keon,

"A little later, could you help us bring the cooler and chips up?"

"Sure."

They went over and helped them bring the stuff up. When they got to the roof it was radical. There was people dancing all over. There was a stage with speakers and mixers and a DJ. There was a table for the food and there were a bunch off couches and chairs. They hang aroung the food table, Marceline was sipping some punch while Keon was strumming his Trigee and Marshall was stuffing his face with strawberries. Then Fionna came over,

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Fi...!" Marshall said with a mouthfull off strawberries,

"What's up?"

"Nothing much." Marceline said then suppied some punch,

"Uh-huh, anyway Jake said you guys will be playing soon. Right before the 'celestial alignment'." She air quoted,

"Celestial alignment?"

"It's what the roof party is about, our friend said something amazing is gonna happen in the sky tonight."

"Riiiight..." Then Keon made a crazy gesture to the twins, Fionna jabbed his side,

"I'm not crazy! It's true. Just wait and see." Then the light on the stage flared, then spotlights pointe to Marceline, Keon and Marsh. "Let's introduce out live entertainment! Night-o-trio!"

They went up on stage and scanned the crowd and what they saw almost made their jaws drop just as much as who they were staring at, it was Gumball, Bubblegum and Nika, they were on the otherside of the party, on some sort of balcone with a telescope. They were probably covered by the furniture and dancing teens. Then Keon whispered, "The screen is up guys." They collected themselved and put on their usual grins and smirks and spoke through the mic. "Thanks for having us Finn!" Keon said as he pointed to the boy and set up their things and started, Marceline went in the middle, "Let's begin..."

_So I got my boots on,_

_got the right 'mount of leather._

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner,_

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter._

_All we need in this world is some love..._

She pause and looked at bubblegum and smirked,

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight,_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it,_

She turned back to the crowd,

_But if I had you,_

_that would be the only thing I'd ever need._

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy!_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_You y-y-y-y-you,_

_You y-y-y-y-you,_

_You y-y-y-y-you,_

_If I had you._

She jammed a bit then continued,

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin._

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning,_

_Girls in stripper heels,_

_boys rolling in Maseratis,_

_What they need in this world is some love..._

_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat_ _line baby tonight,_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it._

_But if I had you,_

_that would be the only thing I'd ever need._

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete,_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy,_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_You y-y-y-y-you,_

_You y-y-y-y-you,_

_You y-y-y-y-you,_

_If I had..._

More Jamming,

_The flashing of the lights..._

_It might feel so good,_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage..._

_It might get me high,_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight...!_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need..._

_Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete,_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy!_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_If I had you..._

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need..._

_Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you),_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you),_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_You y-y-y-y-you,_

_You y-y-y-y-you,_

_You y-y-y-y-you,_

_If I had you!_

At the last word the crowd went wild. They cheered and Marceline grinned, then she looked at Bubblegum who had crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. '_Cute_.' Marceline thought, then she said through the mic, "NEXT SONG EVERYBODY!" She boomed, and they cheered. Then Marshall went in front and winked at the crowd, "Here we go!"

_This is who I am!_

_and this is what I like!_

_GC, Sum, Blink and MxPx is rocking in my room!_

_If you're looking for me I'll be at the show!_

_I can never find a better place to go!_

_Until the day I die,_

_I promise I won't change..._

_So you better give up!_

_I don't want to be told to grow up._

_And I don't want to change,_

_I just want to have fun!_

_I don't want to be told to grow up...!_

_And I don't want to change!_

_So you better give up!_

_'Cause I'm not going to change,_

_I don't want to grow up!_

_I like to stay up and spend hours on the phone._

_Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home!_

_I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone._

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever...!_

_Until the day I die,_

_I promise I won't change..._

_So you better give up!_

_I don't want to be told to grow up!_

_And I don't want to change,_

_I just want to have fun!_

_I don't want to be told to grow up._

_And I don't want to change,_

_So you better give up!_

_'Cause I'm not going to change,_

_I don't want to grow up!_

Intrsumental, Marshall Lee grinned and winked at Fionna who blushed immediately then He looked at Gumball who was furious, he was gritting his teeth and his hands were clenched into fists. He grinned wider.

_I don't want to be told to grow up (grow up, grow up),_

_I don't want to be told to grow up (grow up, grow up),_

_I don't want to be told to grow up!_

_And I don't want to change,_

_I just want to have fun!_

_I don't want to be told to grow up!_

_And I don't want to change,_

_So you better give up!_

_I don't want to be told to grow up!_

_And I don't want to change!_

_I just want to have fun!_

_I don't want to be told to grow up!_

_And I don't want to change,_

_So you better give up!_

_'Cause I'm not going to change!_

_I don't want to grow up!_

The song ended with a high note and at the last hum of the speakers the crowd went wild again, then they started chanting, "**Night-o-trio! Night-o-trio! Night-o-trio!**" Marshall girnned and Finn came up the stage, "Hey everybody! Chillax! We have time for one more song before the Celestial Alignment so let's hear it, once again for,** NIGHT-O-TRIO!**" He left the stage and Keon took the front, "Alright everybody, last song! This is probably gonna get you pumped!" He signaled the start,

Guitars jam, and come in the drums,

_Sparks fly,_

_I hit the ground running,_

_I'm in the air on the side of the roa-oa-oad!_

_Good work.. never comes easy,_

_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

_Sparks fly,_

_I hit the ground running,_

_I'm in the air on the side of the roa-oa-oad!_

_Good work.. never comes easy,_

_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

_Come on i'm not full of my right shoulder with confidence...!_

_And here I come!_

The trio sing together,

_Westbound!_

_Leave the motor running because i'm on the run!_

_In this crowded world I'll be high waiting when the last train comes!_

Jamming. And Keon sings again,

_Dark Skies,_

_I feel my heels burning!_

_False Hi's to the end of the road!_

_No doubt,_

_I've got alot of learning...!_

_Hey driver to the top of the world!_

_Come on i'm not full of my right shoulder with confidence...!_

_And here I come!_

The trio sing together,

_Westbound!_

_Leave the motor running because i'm on the run!_

_In this crowded world I'll be high waiting when the last train comes!_

_Westbound!_

_Leave the motor running because i'm on the run!_

_In this crowded world I'll be high waiting when the last train comes!_

_Sparks fly!_

_I hit the ground running!_

_I'm in the air on the side of the road!_

_Good work.. never comes easy!_

_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

_Sparks fly, I hit the ground running!_

_Time stops at the end of the road!_

_Big life, Big deals, beginnings!_

_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

_Hey Driver to the top of the world...!_

_(hey hey!)_  
_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

_(hey hey!) (To the top of the!)_  
_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

_(hey hey!) (To the top of the!)_  
_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

_(Hey hey!)_  
_Hey Driver to the top of the world!_

The song ends and the crowd cheers, Then Bubblegum speaks through a megaphone on the other side of the party. "EVERYONE! It's THE CELESTIAL ALIGNMENT!" She points to the sky and an aurora appears over the whole city. It was beautiful and Everybody stares saying Oooh's and Ahh's. Marceline looks at Bubblegum and apparently she was looking at her too. They lock eyes for a while then Bubblegum turns back to the aurora. Marceline sigh and just enjoys the rest of the evening. Most of it was spent trying to go look for Bubblegum but she just kept on moving farther away, talking with a bunch of people. Soon it was late and everyone headed home. When The Odd trio left. They saw the Pink and Blue trio walking home, which was the other way. The just stared at them until they were out of sight and the trio sighed,

"This is gonna be harder than it seems." Keon mumbled.

The twins just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Did 'ya like it? Anyway, I know it sucks, so I'm sorry! **

**Please review! :D**


	10. Confession In The Club

**Sorry for the late update everyone! but it took me a while before I remembered what the heck I was supposed to be writing! X3  
This is pretty short but I promise that the next one will show some progress! **

* * *

A whole month passes. No interaction. Marceline pratically stopped trying after the party, she guessed it just wasn't time. After the party, Flambo, had apparently, got them a part time gig at this club downtown. Every friday, they would play a couple of songs there. They were good and everybody loved them, soon enough word had gotten around with them evening knowing it. Not until they went to school today.

"Marce! Marsh! Ke! wake up! You're gonna be late!" Leon called from downstairs,

Marshall was the first to get, as always, and crawled out of bed. He got ready and sloppily made his way downstairs, "Ungh..."

"Goodmorning." Said Leon and then he layed out Marshall favorite breakfast, Strawberries and Cereal. "Enjoy."

Marshall stared at his food, then registered what it was then ate it happily.

Keon was just getting up. As he sat up, papers and pencils fell off the bed. He had fallen asleep while he was drawing and writing again. He groaned,

"Can I skip today Leon?" He yelled,

"No! Now wake up your sister!"

He groaned and got dressed, and went over to Marceline's room. She was still snoring lightly in bed, her axbass was beside her. Keon stared at her for a moment, then lazily walked over to her and slapped her awake.

"Owwwnggghh..."

"Wake up..."

**Growl...**

"Shit. Don't do that." He hated it when Marceline growled, it meant she was ready to stay in bed even if things get physical. He slapped her again, "Wake up."

Another growl, even louder.

"I'm outta here." He walked away but didn't close the door.

He walked downstairs and ate breakfast,

"Where's Marceline?" Asked Flambo,

"She growled at me."

"oooohhh... good idea coming down."

"Yeah, man."

"What the hell were you guys doing last night?! You're all so worn out?"

"Marceline was probably practicing, she had her axbass next to her and some notes." Keon shurgged, and Leon sighed.

"Guess I'll wake her up."

He walked up stairs,

"He's dead." Marshall concluded, then they heard a thump, a hiss, a growl, and a thwack.

"So, how much you want to bet he's dead?" Flambo asked,

"I bet he got her under control." Marshall said,

"I'm with Marshall."

"50 bucks each?" Flambo said,

They brothers smiled and said, "Deal." They shook hands and waited.

Leon came down with his hair all messed up, followed my Marceline who was sloppily dressed and had a scowl on.

"Aw man!" Flambo yelled,

Marshall and Keon high-fived, as Flambo pulled out two $50 bills.

Marceline sat down but didn't eat. Then Keon checked his watch, 7:57. "Shit!" He yelled, "We have to go!"

"But I haven't finished my straw-" He was cut off by Keon dragging him as he slung Marceline over his shoulders who was still sloppily dressed, "See ya Leon!"

"Bye!" He yelled back as they raced passed the door.

Keon and Marshall ran, Marceline just groaned. They didn't realize that they passed by Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Bubblegum, Gumball, and Nika, who were on the other side of the street as they ran.

"Where are those guy off to in such a hurry?" Fionna asked,

"Who knows." Jake shrugged,

Gumball looked away, Bubblegum just stared and Nika just sighed.

"Oh hey, you guys heard that they play in Club delux downtown?" Asked Jake,

"Oh yeah, Susan and Neptr were saying something about that too." Finn said,

"We should watch!" Fionna excalimed, which got Gumball's attention,

"I don't think it's a good idea to go to a club."

"Don't be such a wussy Gumball." Fionna teased, he pouted and blushed.

"Yeah! We should, like, all go!" Cake said delightfully,

"So it's all set? We're all going tonight!" Jake concluded. Before the pink and blue trio could protest, the blonde teens were already talking about how awesome their performance would be.

* * *

"I can't believe we went here in such a hurry for nothing!" Keon yelled,

"It's your fault for not fixing your watch..." Marceline grumbled, fixing herself.

Apparently, Keon's watch was broken and was stuck to 7:57. The time was really, 7:15.

"Fuck you man." Marshall grumbled, still mad about not being able to finish his strawberries.

"Thanks." Keon grumbled,

* * *

After school, the Odd trio was walking home when they were intercepted by the blonde teenagers.

"Hey you guys!" Fionna yelled,

"Hey_ Fi~!_" Marshall said with more enthusiasm than he intended, "What's up?"

"Word's getting around you guys play at Club Delux." Jake said,

"Whoa, really?" Keon asked,

"Yeah, dudes! Everybody says you guys are radical."

"Awesome." Marceline smiled,

"So we're gonna watch you guys tonight!" Cake yelled,

"Cool. Well we have to go so we can prepare for the show."

"Guess we'll se you guys there?" Fionna asked,

"Definitely." Marshall grinned, they waved their good byes and went to do whatever they needed do to.

"This is it guys." Finn said excitedly as they stared at the neon sign of the club. It had two floors and the show was upstairs.

"I think we're late, we should go inside." Jake suggested, everybody agreed. Gumball was still very irritated to go inside but he did. Bubblegum was very nervous and so was Nika. When they went in, the Night-o-Trio was already on walked up to the mic, oblivious to the pink and blue trio. "Alright guys! Next song is a bit, different..." Not one of them notice their friends come in. They had thought they wouldn't come when they didn't show up 30 minutes ago.

Keon put his Trigee behind him and played on the piano, while Marceline was on keyboard. Marshall was behind on a beatbox. This song was only for them, and he knew that.

Keon started playing, then he sang;

_I was thinkin about you, _  
_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _  
_What we gonna be? Open my eyes, _  
_It was only just a dream._

It was Marceline's turn,

_Travel back, down that road. _  
_Will you come back, No one knows. _  
_I realize, it was only just a dream..._

Keon sings the first verse,

_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement. _  
_Number one spot and now you found your a replacement. _  
_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think. _  
_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring. _  
_Cuz I can still feel it in the air. _  
_I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

_My lover, my life. _  
_My baby, my wife. _  
_You left me, I'm tied. _  
_Cause I knew that it just ain't right._

Nika gasped and looked down, but she kept listening. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

They sing together, their voice harmonizing.

_I was thinkin about you, _  
_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _  
_What we gonna be? Open my eyes, _  
_It was only just a dream._

_Travel back, down that road. _  
_Will you come back, No one knows. _  
_I realize, it was only just a dream._

Marceline sings the second verse,

_When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn. _  
_I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn. _  
_And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for. _  
_No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?_

_Didn't give you all my love, _  
_I guess now I got my payback. _  
_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby. _  
_Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait, _  
_I guess that love wasn't enough._

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone. _  
_And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone. _  
_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on. _  
_Cuz I was wrong..._

Bubblegum felt a pang of guilt in her chest, 'what does she mean?'

They sing together again,

_I was thinkin about you, _  
_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _  
_What we gonna be? Open my eyes, _  
_It was only just a dream._

_Travel back, down that road. _  
_Will you come back, No one knows. _  
_I realize, it was only just a dream..._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

Some hands shot up,

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

More hands,

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_OOOOHHHHHH._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

More hands shot up,

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

Everybody's hands were, except for the pink and blue trio.

_And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

they sing chorus again,

_I was thinkin about you, _  
_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _  
_What we gonna be? Open my eyes, _  
_It was only just a dream._

_Travel back, down that road. _  
_Will you come back, No one knows. _  
_I realize, it was only just a dream._

_I was thinkin about you, _  
_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _  
_What we gonna be? Open my eyes, _  
_It was only just a dream._

_Travel back, down that road. _  
_Will you come back, No one knows. _  
_I realize, it was only just a dream._

_Oh hay. _  
_It was only just a dream..._

They finish and the crowd goes wild, then Marceline's eyes go wide. She just noticed the head of pink hair at the other end of the room. She shook it away, but she felt her heart thump harder than ever. "Alright everybody! Goodnight and thank you!"

They walked off the stage, the security was there to keep their fans away as they retired to the back where a room was prepared just for them. When they got there, Marshall flopped on a bean bag and Keon sat on a chair backwards, Marceline just stared at the floor as  
she closed the door silently.

"What's wrong Marce?" Asked Keon,

"I-I saw _them_. _They_ were there during our last song. _They_ were with Finn and Fionna."

Keon's face turned into an immediate frown, "WHAT!? They brought _them_ with them!?" His face had turned completely red, "Holy shit... _They_ can't know about that song... Holy fuck..."

"I know man..."

"Don't panic, they probably don't care."

"You're gonna jinx it Marsh." Marceline warned,

"I-I need to go take a bath." Keon said,

"I need some air." Marceline opened the window that lead to the fire escape and went outside.

"Yeah, I think you guys need it." Was all Marshall could say, out of the three of them, He was the only one who was not that drastically affected when they came back here. Those two had the heartbreaks, not him. So he didn't know what it felt like. But recently he had been falling for someone. Some one with a white bunny hat. He grinned at the memory of her, then he heard a knock on the door.

He just stares at the door, too lazy to move. Then they knock again, only louder. He grunts, "Coming..."

He opens it to find Fionna, Finn, Cake, Jake and the pink and blue trio. "Ohh..." He looks at the trio then back at Fionna, "Hey... you guys made it!" He tried to sound enthusiastic but he was pretty nervous with those other three being here.

"Yeah, but only for your last song though." Fionna smiled, "What was that about anyway?"

Marshall was sweating, "Oh nothing, just something they thought up. Wanna come in?" He gestured inside,

"Yeah, dude." Finn smiled, they walked in and sat down on the couches and chairs. The pink and blue Trio sat as far away as possible from Marshall,

"Where's Keon?" Asked Cake,

"And Marceline?" asked Jake,

"Oh, uhh. Keon's taking a shower, I think." He scratched his head, "and uhh... Marcy's out on the Fire escape."

"Why?" Bubblegum asked, Marshall almost jumped from hearing her voice, '_it's been so long since she talked directly at any of us._' It took him a while to respond,

"I.. uhh... I dunno." He shrugged and Bubblegum just looked down, '_aw shit_.'

Then Marceline came in through the window and notice who were inside, "Oh."

They all looked at her,

"Hey Marcy!" Finn greeted,

"H-Hey Finn..." She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Bonnibel. "I just came in to get my axbass, sorry to uh- did I interrupt anything?"

"Nothing really, we were wondering where you were." Fionna pointed out,

"I was just getting some air."

"Oh, well you're song was great." Fionna beamed,

"Thanks kiddo."

"We were wondering if you guys would like to join us for dinner." Cake asked,

The pink and Blue trio were shocked to hear this,

"We'd love to but-"

"Great! let's go!" Jake yelled,

"Wait- but!"

Jake grabbed them, then Keon came out of the bathroom, hair still wet. He was grabbed by Fionna and Cake.

"What the heck?"

He then saw Nika and Bubblegum and Gumball, then he looked at Marsh and Marce.

Then he felt his stomach churn, '_this is not good._'

* * *

**Sorry again for the ultra-lame chapter!**

**Please Review! :D**


	11. Dinner Disaster

**So here's the next chapter and it's pretty short, but that's because the next chaoper is gonna be longer. ^^ In This City though is gonna take some time to upload cause I'm havinga hard time writing the uh... next chpater... yeah... let's go with that (_)(_) anyways... I might uploading this more now :P**

* * *

I'd like to say that their dinner went perfectly. Bit it didn't. Not for the ex-friends anyway.

When they got to the restaurant the tables could only seat 4 people and they were screwed to the floor. So they chose who they wanted to sit with. Fionna sat first, who was immediately followed by Marshall Lee, causing Gumball to act defensively and sit with them, making Cake, over protective of her little sister, join them. The next to sit down on a table was Marceline and Keon, then Finn said,

"Peebs and Neeks. Why don't you sit with them so you can get to know each other more? Me and Jake will just take a table that seats two people."

"O-Oh no Finn, we couldn't possible- We-"

"We insist." Jake smiled, then they walked over to a table, leaving Bubblegum and Nika to stupidly take their seat from across Marce and Keon.

Everything just kept going down hill.

When they ordered, Bubblegum commented that Marceline had not oredered anything healthy at all, making Marceline a little angry,

"It's not like you're going to eat it." Marceline snarled,

"I'm just saying what's best for you."

"You don't know anything that's best for me."

"I do, because you obviously don't."

"Whatever."

"Hmp!"

Keon glanced at Nika curiously, who was just glaring at him. '_Screen up. Hah!, more like where dafuq is the screen.'_ He collected him self and sat nonchalantly and ate silently. Marceline was grumbling and was barely touching her food. Bubblegum ate properly and so did Nika. Marshall was in an arguement with Gumball,

"It's not healthy to eat ice cream before the main course."

"This isn't a_ fancy shmancy_ restaurant Gumball, let her have what she wants!"

"I'm trying to teach her proper eating habits. You're being a _horrible_ influence one her!"

"I'm being a _good friend,_ not her _douchebag father_!"

"Like you would know what a _good friend_ is."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean pinky?!" They were in each other's face and Fionna was afraid they would hurt would have probably brawled right there if Fionna hadn't stopped them. Finn was starting to worry,

"What's with these guys? They, like, royally hate each other...!" He whispered to his brother,

"I know man. Maybe they just need some time. We should totally invite them to more things." Jake suggested,

"Maybe you're right. Alright then, we'll do that."

"Awesome."

Then they inconspicuosly fist bumped.

After the meal, they had another stupid arguement. Finn, Fionna, Jake and Cake just watched them, jaws hanging open, as if they were a game of ping pong.

"It's already late. We can always just go tomorrow." Gumball said, resentment in his voice.

"But late night movies are the best kind!" Marceline growled,

"Just because you guys can do whatever you want doesn't mean the rest of us can too!" Bubblegum says,

"We have curfews!" Nika pointed out,

"It's a fucking friday!" Marshall shouted,

"Stop cursing you foul mouth! And they're right! It's too late already!" Gumball shouted,

"We need to follow the rules." Bubblegum said,

"_Oh~ We need to follow the rules..._!" Marceline mimicked,

"Ohh-! You are such a child!" Bubblegum yelled,

"At least I'm not a stiff!" Marceline yelled back,

"Stop being so immature!" Gumball yelled,

"Why don't you stop being so stuck up!" Marshall yelled right at Gumball's face,

"Why don't you guys grow up!" Nika shouted,

"Fuck you guys! I'm outta here!" Keon yelled as he turned his back at all of them. He couldn't bring himself to shout anything back at Nika.

"Yeah, fuck you." Marshall agreed and followed his older brother,

"Stuck ups." Marceline followed. They walked away, and Finn yelled,

"Wait guys! Come on! Don't leave!"

Bubblegum sniffled, "W-We're going too. Maybe tomorrow we can hang out again... and maybe you could not invite them." She whispered the last part, but Finn heard it.

Everybody left, leaving the four blondies to talk about what had happened.

"What the hell is those guys' problems?!" Fionna asked,

"Well first of all, they are complete opposites." Cake pointed out.

"Yeah, but like, don't opposites attract or something?" Jake said,

"They probably just need time to grasp each other's fun sides." Finn suggested,

"Yeah. Maybe we could have jam sessions and movie nights." Fionna said,

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Finn smiled,

"So that's the plan?" Jake asked,

"Yup, We'll just keep putting them together until they start to like eachother's company." Finn grins,

"Seems like a straight forward plan..." Jake scratched his chin, "I like it!"

"Let's do this!" Cake yelled,

"What time is it?!" Jake yelled,

"It's Frienship time!" Finn and Fionna yelled,

* * *

**Told ya it was short, but it was hard to write when my dad kept telling me to get off the damned computer -.-**

**The next chapter took a bit of brain storming but I finally figured it out! ^^**

**Please Review! :D**


	12. Door Thieves

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! And probably judging by the title, you already know what this is about. If you don't, then Boo-hoo, sucks for you. XD Just Kidding. Told you it would be longer, I think it is. Bahh, whatever XD Just read!**

* * *

After a solid month of trying to get their friends to get along. Finn was emotionally exhausted. Each time they met they would argue and get in each other's faces. The only time they got along was Jam session. At movie night, they would argue about the rating the story and the type. Jam session is the only time they got along cause there was nothing to really argue about. But other than that they fought constantly and they still '_royally hate each other.'_ Finn was moping around in his room when his dad came in,

"Hey Finno, what's the matter?"

Finn looked up to see his dad at the door, "Hey dad... It's just so... urgh..."

His dad came in and closed the door. He sat next to Finn on his bed, "Jake told me you were having some friend issues?"

"Yeah."

"So what's up then?"

"Well, my new friends can't seem to get along at all with my old friends."

"And?"

"I just really want them to get along. No matter what we do, they always end up fighting. The only time they don't fight is when we're having a jam session."

His dad rubbed his chin, "Well that does seem to be a problem."

"It is." Finn assured,

"You want me to help?"

"You can?"

"Of course!"

"Then please do dad!"

"Alright Finno, leave it to dad."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

A week after that talk, something crashed into Finn's bed room in 6pm. It was someone wearing full black clothing, he then swiped the pink hanky Bubblegum had given him before. "Hey! That's mine!" THe guy then went out and swiped Jake's blanky, "Noooooo!"

"Get back here!" Finn yelled as he chased the black guy. They chased him and suddenly crashed into Fionna,

"Ow!"

"FI!?"

"Finn?"

"What are you-?"

"Some guy came into my room and stole my pink crystal!" She yelled,

"Some guy stole something from me too!"

Then something dark moved,

"There he is!"

They chased him into this clearing in the woods, it was at their treehouse. Then from afar, two more black dudes came. All in all, there were four. They went into this hole on the ground and it closed.

"What the fuck was that!?"

Fionna turned around to see Marshall Lee, Marceline, and Keon stumbling from the bushed to the clearing,

"Marshy!"

"Fi? What are you doing here?"

"Ow!"

"Bubblegum?" Finn asked,

"Oh, Greetings Finn." She smiled, then she saw the Odd Trio, "Did you take our stuff!?"

"Nice accusation Bubblegum." Marceline growled, "But it wasn't us."

"How can we be sure?" Gumball accused,

"Because whoever took your stuff, took our stuff too! Asshole..." Marshall yelled,

"You ignorant little-"

"Guys! Stop! Our primary objective is to get our stuff back." Finn said making them shut up,

"Over here!" Jake beckoned, He was pointing to the floor, "Look."

It was a steel trap door that had some sort of faces on them. There was no way to open it. The Odd trio also coudn't use their powers because everybody was here.

"There's something inscripted on it." Nika pointed out,

'_This door shall yield to no command, save for a song from a genuine band.'_

"Ha! I know what to do," Marceline yelled, She went into the treehouse and came back with a guitar, "We're gonna lay down a chill jam."

"RADICAL!"

"Can I be the jerk in the band?" Jake asked,

"What?"

"It's an important part of a band's success, Hmph!"

"Me too!" Cake said,

Everybody just shrugged,

Keon and Marshall got the intruments from the treehouse and everybody picked up and intsrument except for Gumball, Nika, Finn and Fionna. Gumball was never a musical type and Nika just didn't want to learn any, Bubblegum had piano lessons before. Finn had this weird balloon music and Fionna can beatbox with her mouth just fine. Keon picked up a bass and Marshall was on a real beat box. Jake had his Viola and Cake had her Dulcimer.

"Let's keep it cool, got that _princess_?" Marceline said and Bubblegum just huffed, and started playing on hey mini-keyboard,

"Let's see if you hacks can keep up with our raw talent!" Jake and Cake said, then Marceline started singing,

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury in the ground..._

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury with my sound..._

_I'm gonna drink the red, from your pretty pink face,_

_I'm gonna-_

"Marceline! That's too distastefull!"

Marceline got angry, she has had enough of this all month,

"Oh! You don't like that?! Or maybe you just don't like me!"

Keon and Marshall started to worry, "Marceline, Screen is up!" Keon whispered but Marceline ignored him,

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_like all your little loyal subjects do._

Everybody else stopped playing and just watched Marceline,

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enought for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_I must be such an inconvenience to you, well..._

She amped it up,

_I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do,_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you._

"It's working! Look at the door!" Finn exclaimed, Everybody was looking at the door, it was glowing . Everybody was looking except for Bubblegum, she was staring at Marceline, '_What is she saying...?_'

_I'm sorry that I exist,_

_I forget what landed me on your blacklist,_

_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you,_

_So,_

_Why do I want to? Why do I want to…_

_To... bury you in the ground and drink the blood from your... Ugh!_

'_I-I can't believe I just sung that! Argh!'_ Then she noticed Bubblegum still staring at her, "**STOP STARING AT ME!** Augh! You threw me off!" She yelled in her face,

"Come on everybody!" Finn says clapping,

"Don't stop now! The door was responding to our music!" Fionna added,

"I wonder what it liked," Finn thought,

"Or What was missing!" Fionna finished,

"Well we know what's missing!" Cake said,

"Talent! We're getting out of here!" Cake continued,

"You hacks! Talentless hacks!" Jake yelled, then he and Cake leave the scene.

"Yikes." Marshall said,

"Maybe to be a genuine band..." Finn started as he sat down,

"We need to be nicer to each other..." Fionna continued and sat down, followed by Marshall Lee and of course Gumball,

"And hang out as buds!" They finished together,

"Let's take a noodle break!" Finn suggested as he took out some noodles, then Marceline turned around to leave, "Wait! Don't go too!"

"I'm just gonna get stuff to cook that."

"Cook...?"

Fionna was sitting with Marshall and Gumball beside her. Finn was sitting near the door across from Bubblegum. Beside her was Nika and on her other side, a little farther though, was Keon.

"That was sweet, what you guys said about us being buds."

Keon just looked away and stared at his Trigee.

"I'm back 'yo"

Then they started cooking and sitting around,

Keon whispered to Marceline, "What was up with that song dude, not cool."

"I know, I'm sorry... I just really needed to get that out of my system."

Keon sighed, "I understand but we've trained for this. It's called the _screen_. Remember it?"

"Y-Yeah... I know... I'll try harder."

"Pasta, water, getting hotter..." Finn sang,

"A song about noodles?" Fionna asked,

"NO!" Everybody said and they all laughed,

Bubblegum then spoke up, "For the next song, We," She gestured to her and Nika, "Would like to be the lead."

"Sounds cool mah buds." Finn said,

"Hmph!"

They turned their heads,

"Jake!"

"Cake!"

"You're back!"

"Shut your face!" Jake said,

"We came back for the music!" cake added,

Peebles started playing what she called song structure: Alpha as she tweeked with her mini-keyboard.

"Marceline..."

"Yeah...?"

"Begin playing triplet quavers in mixolydian mode."

Marceline just sighed and smiled, "Alright fine." She started strumming,

"You too Keon and Marshall."

"Alright..."

"Wait, what's a quaver?" Asked Marshall,

"Now, Finn and Fionna, vibrate your uvulas by dampening and undampening your larynx."

"Whaaa~?"

"Go like this, silly." She demonstrated.

"Ohh... Wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-"

"Jake, cake? Are you guys gonna join in?" Asked Nika,

Jake smashes his Viola and Cake swipes at her dulcimer.

"Argh!" Marceline grunts,

"Everybody just stick to my blueprints." She then smacks her Mini-piano's pannel once and it bursts in to flames, "Whoa!" Nika yelped, The flames died out and everybody stops.

"Ohh..." Fionna says,

"One more time?" Finn asks,

"I may have... uhhmm... Miscalculated..."

"Ha! Looks like you aren't as perfect as you thought! Guess you can't judge us anymore."

"I never said you had to be perfect."

Marceline then did the unexpected, she spat on Bubblegum. Everybody was shocked, Bubblegum just turned around and walked away.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**" Gumball shouted shoving Marceline,

"Ugh! I don't need this! I'm out of here too!" She says,

"Don't shove my sister!" Marshall says shoving Gumball,

They were about to brawl when Nika just dragged Gumball away, "Let's just go, Gummy."

Keon then took Marshall away too.

"Wait!" Fionna yelled,

"Ahuhuhuhu..." Cake fake cried,

"You all forgot about the music!" Jake said,

"We quit the band!" They yelled as they ran away, "We're just pretending!"

"Wait everybody!" Finn yelled,

"We can beat the door thieves!"

"Together..."

Then they started singing,

_Where are you now?_

_Cause I'm thinking of you..._

_You showed me how,_

_how to live like I do,_

_If it wasn't for you,_

_I would never be who I am._

Everybody stopped in their tracks, and Finn and Fionna continued singing. The Odd Trio were to first to come back as they picked up their instruments,

_To my favorite teacher,_

_told me never give up._

_To my fifth grade crush,_

_who I thought I really loved._

_To the guys I miss,_

_and the girls we kissed._

_Where are you now?_

Now the twins started singing,

_To my ex-best friends,_

_don't know how we grew apart._

_The pink and blue trio looked sad and went back to them._

_To my favorite bands,_

_and sing-alongs in my car._

_To the face I see in my memories._

_Where are you now?_

Marceline was looking at Bubblegum and Marshall was looking at Gumball. The other two were doing the same thing. Now all of them sang together as Jake and Cake came back,

_Where are you now?_

_Cause I'm thinking of you..._

_You showed me how,_

_how to live like I do,_

_If it wasn't for you,_

_I would never be who I am._

Keon then sang, He didn't care about the screen anymore. This could be his only chance, so he took it.

_To my first girlfriend,_

_I thought for sure was the one._

_To my last girlfriend,_

_sorry that I screwed it up._

_To the ones I loved,_

_but didn't show it enough._

_Where are you now?_

Nika blushed at this and felt guilty immediately,

_Where are you now?_

_Cause I'm thinking of you..._

_You showed me how,_

_how to live like I do,_

_If it wasn't for you,_

_I would never be who I am._

Bubblegum and Nika sang this time,

_I know we'll never see those days again,_

_And things will never be that way again._

_But that's just how it goes,_

_people change,_

_but I know,_

_I won't forget you..._

Gumball and Marshall sang,

_To the ones who cared and who were there from the start._

Nika and Keon sang,

_To the love that left and took a piece of my heart._

Now Marceline and Bubblegum,

_To the few who'd swear I'd never go anywhere._

_Where are you now?_

Now they all sang together, as one big genuine band;

_Where are you now?_

_'Cause I'm thinking of you._

_You showed me how,_

_how to live like I do._

_If it wasn't for you,_

_I would never be who I am._

_If it wasn't for you,_

_I would never be who I am._

_If it wasn't for you,_

_I'd be nothing._

_Where are you now?_

As they ended the song, the door suddenly flung open. They cheered and jump inside.

"It's over you thieves!" Finn yelled, but they looked around in the room they were in, lit by a single bulb. Nobody was inside, all there was was a duffel bag in the middle.

"I guess they got away." Fionna shrugged,

Jake and Cake made they're way to the duffel bag and opened it to reveal their stuff.

"Here's our blankies." Jake and cake said, hugging their baby blankets.

"Finn, here's Bubblegum's hanky that you love so much."

"Oh you..."

"Ohh... yeesh."

"Fionna, dear, Here's your pink crystal." Cake said,

"You kept that?" Gumball asked,

"Yeah... It's really cool." Gumball smiled and Marshall just frowned,

"Hey Gum, here's your science note book."

"Thank you."

"Marsh, I think this music notebook is yours."

"Awesome."

"Keon, I think these are yours?" Cake asks, she pulls out two necklaces, one was a jet black one that looked like a cirlce with three spikes going down. (Like shadow the hedgehogs) and the other was an Orange ruby.

"T-This one's mine!" Nike yells as she grabs the orange necklace,

"You kept that? After all this time?"

"I-I did... it means so much to me..."

Keon blushes and smiles a little, then grabs the black necklace as he puts it on, a wave of relief washes throught him "Safe..." He murmurs, Nika was gonna ask him what he meant but then jake pulled out the next item.

"Marceline, here's your... Rock shirt."

"Hey, that's not-"

"MINE! It's mine!"

"You... kept the shirt I gave you?"

"Yeah..." Bubblegum says, waving it around, "It uhh... means a lot to me."

"But you never wore it."

"Dude, I wear it all the time..." She puts in on, "As Pajamas."

Marceline just blushes, then as Jake starts looking for Marceline item, the vampire girl rushes forward and shoves Jake, "HEY!"

Marceline frantically looks for her item, she sees it and grabs. "NO fair Marceline!" Jake yells,

"We wanna know what your item is!" Cake agrees,

"Too bad." She sticks her tongue out but then gets tackled by Jake and Cake, "Owgh! Get off!"

"Cake! In her pockets!"

Cake searches her thoroughly and finds a ring on a cord,

"Bonnibel." Cake reads, "Who's that?"

Marceline glances at Bubblegum who was pinker than usual and she then swipes the ring back, "None of your business."

"Yieee... bet it's your girlfriend." Jake teases, ever since that one interview that Marceline accidentally slips she's bi-sexual. She had a lot of fan girls just as much as the boys. Jake keeps teasing her about it.

Bubblegum and Marceline were now redder than a tomato and everybody else just laughs, "ARRGH!" Marceline grabs her Axbass, "I'll kill you!"

She then chases them all away. Soon, all that was left was Marceline, Marshall Lee, and Keon.

"Ugh... That was fucking stressfull..." Marshall says,

"Damn right!" Marceline agrees,

"I guess this is one step forward, right?" Keon asks,

"I guess it is."

They walk home happy.

Maybe there is still hope.

* * *

**Hope! Hurray! The next two chapters will probably be awesome now that I remember what is going to happen XD**

Please Review! :D


	13. Prom part1: The King

**Hahaha, I personally really love this chapter. Maybe you will too! ^^  
ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been two days since the door thing and the trio were sitting in class. Marshall was snoring and so was Keon, Marceline was trying her best to stay awake. They were all tired from last night's gaming marathon. Flambo had bought them a new game each, and they decided to try and finish it all in one night. They would have kept playing if Leon hadn't stopped them at around 3 am. Finally the bell rang and Marceline shook her brothers awake. It was finally lunch, and after that they had free period.

"I have to go to my locker, see you guys in the cafeteria." Marceline said,

"Sure," Keon yawned, "~Marce..." They walked away and headed to the cafeteria,

As Marceline was at her locker, she looked in the mirror she put in it. Then she took out the ring-necklace from her shirt and admired it. '_What do you really feel about me?_' she thought. Then she heard someone behind her that made her jump a bit,

"M-Marceline?"

She turned around to see the last person she expected to see then, Bonnibel.

"Bo-Bonni?"

She clears her throat, "You know, uhh, no body calls me that anymore. Not even Gumball."

"So...?"

"Ahm... nevermind. I wanted to ask you something."

Marceline's heart beat faster, "What is it?" she tried sounding uninterested,

"Well... Prom is coming soon and I- I mean we- we wanted to know if you guys could play a few songs."

"Prom, huh?" Marceline thought about it,

"Uhh... yeah, will you do it?"

"When is it?"

"1 week."

"Oh, I'm gonna go ask my brothers." She shrugged,

"Oh, well then..."She took out a pen and took Marceline's hand, making the paler girl flush. She wrote down her phone number, "Give me a call and tell me your answer, okay?"

"Uhh..." She stared at the number for a moment then back at Bonnibel, "S-Sure, Bonni."

She smiled, "Alright then, guess I'll see you later?"

Marceline was completely confused, _'I thought she hated me? What is wrong with her... Why do I still feel this way?_' "Uhh, I-I guess?"

Bonnibel leaft and waved good bye, Leaving Marceline to wonder what had just happened.

When she joined her brothers, she was still staring at the number on her hand.

"Hey Marce." Marshall said with a mouth full of strawberries, "Whatcha' looking at?"

"I-It's nothing. Hey, Uhh... The umm... Events commitee was wondering if we could play at the JS Prom."

Keon raised his eye brows, "The Prom? That's in one week right?"

Marceline nodded,

"Heck, why not?" Marshall said,

Then some girls came near the Trio,

"Hey Marceline..." One said a little seductively, "Heard you like girls, wanna go to prom with me?" She winked,

"No thanks babe, don't want a date." Marceline rejected,

"Aww c'mon Marciii~"

"No means no, ask some one else."

"Awright Marcii~ Just know I'm always available." She winked and gave her a flying kiss,

"ughh..." Marceline groaned, "Damned bitches..."

"You probably have more girl fans than boys." Keon pointed out,

"I know right?!"

"Anyway, about that Prom gig..." Marshall said,

"Yeah, we doing it?" Marceline asked,

"Yeah." Keon said,

"Awesome, I'll let he- them know."

Marceline took out her phone, saved the number and texted:

**'They're okay with it. We're playing at Prom.'**

She sent it and smiled a bit. Everything was finally going up hill, for once.

* * *

It was finally prom night and Bubblegum had been looking forward to it. Not because this is probably going to be one of the most memorable 2- part nights of her life, no. It was because Marceline was coming to it. Bubblegum was dressed in a beautiful light-pink dress, it had white ribbons. (and other dressy things I have to idea about.)

The party had started an hour ago and everybody was having a blast, except Bubblegum. The Odd Trio was still no where in sight. The DJ's were playing some up beat music. Tons of teens were dancing and some where eating and talking. Bubblegum was sitting down on a table, talking to some nerdy science kid when they heard some one yell; "Night-O-Trio is here!"

There was squealing, and shrieking. Bubblegum turned her head to the door where the trio was standing and glob, her mouth dropped when she saw what Marceline was wearing.

First, Keon was wearing a pure black suit, black polished shoes, and an orange scarf.

Second, Marshall was wearing a white button up shirt, a loose red neck tie, a red vest, black pants and red dressed shoes.

Lastly, Marceline wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing a abyssal black suit; A blood red button up shirt, a black neck-tie, black polished shoes, a red hanky in her front pocket, and her hair was ties loosley by a red tie.

She looked s dapper.

Comments from the entire gym was shot their way:

"Keon!"

"Lookin' good Marshall!"

"Marceline is so dapper!"

"Awesome scarf dude!"

"You're all so hawt!"

The trio just grinned and Marceline looked at Bubblegum and smiled. Bubblegum blushed and smiled. The trio made their way to the set up their stuff and the background music had slowed to a stop, and Marceline talked into the microphone, "Goodevening Ooo High!"

The crowd responded with a cheer,

"Who wants to hear a love song?!"

They cheered again, and the band started playing,

_There is a time for everyone,_  
_Where they decide who they'll become,_  
_The leap of faith will fight someone,_  
_I know I'm not the only one,_

_It's a long way up,_  
_But I won't stop,_

_I'll sing for the brokenhearted,_  
_I'll sing for the dreams that won't come true,_  
_The music won't stop playing,_  
_Tonight I sing for you,_

_I'll dream about the place we started,_  
_Hold on to the past we can't undo,_  
_But the music kept on playing,_  
_Now tonight we sing for you, sing for you,_

_I maybe far but you're not alone,_  
_I won't be safe till I come home,_  
_You're in my heart and in my soul,_

_I'll sing for the brokenhearted,_  
_I'll sing for the dreams that won't come true,_  
_The music won't stop playing,_  
_Tonight I sing for you,_

_I'll dream about the place we started,_  
_Hold on to the past I can't undo,_  
_But the music kept on playing,_  
_Now tonight we sing for you,_

_I'll sing for the ones who have fallen,_  
_I'll sing when there's nothing left to lose,_  
_And I know they're your dreams too_  
_And I sing it all for you,_

_I'll dream about the place we started,_  
_Hold on to the past I can't undo,_  
_But the music kept on playing,_  
_Now tonight we sing for you,_

_Woah, woah_  
_Woah, woah_  
_Woah, woah_  
_Now tonight we sing for you,_

_Woah, woah_  
_Woah, woah_  
_Woah, woah_  
_Now tonight we sing,_  
_Now tonight we sing._

The entire song, Marceline's eyes were locked in with Bonnibel's.

The crowd cheered: "MORE MARCELINE! MORE MARCELINE!"

"Alright, alright!" Yelled back, "Here's the next."

_You were always the girl,_  
_Who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it._  
_My best friend in the world,_  
_My friends said you were fine but I was always denying it._

_Then one summer day I saw you laying by your swimming pool,_  
_And I was thinking, damn, you really changed,_  
_You're not the quiet girl I used to know_  
_You opened up my eyes._

_I see you walk across my room in nothing but the moonlight,_  
_Now I love to see you in the dark, see you in the dark,_  
_My window frames you like a Monet, don't come back to bed yet,_  
_'Cause I love to see you in the dark, see you in the dark,_  
_I see you in the, in the dark, dark._

_I'll never see you the same,_  
_The veil has been lifted, now I see you're gifted._  
_My whole perspective has changed,_  
_Don't think I can go back 'cause I will always desire it._

_Don't take another step near me just in case we have regrets,_  
_If tomorrow we go back to being friends,_  
_I'll think about the way you looked tonight, yeah._  
_So turn off all the lights,_

_I see you walk across my room in nothing but the moonlight,_  
_Now I love to see you in the dark, see you in the dark,_  
_My window frames you like a Monet, don't come back to bed yet,_  
_'Cause I love to see you in the dark, see you in the dark,_  
_I see you in the, in the dark, dark._

_Maybe if you were someone else it wouldn't have to be like this,_  
_I'm wondering how you feel about me now,_  
_Or was it just a friendly kiss?_  
_'Cause I'm seeing you for the first time._

_She pulls me closer to her body as she whispers softly,_  
_"Turn the lights out_  
_See you in the dark, see you in the dark"_

_I see you walk across my room in nothing but the moonlight,_  
_Now I love to see you in the dark, see you in the dark,_  
_My window frames you like a Monet, don't come back to bed yet._  
_'Cause I love to see you in the dark, see you in the dark._

The crowd cheered for more, but Marceline moved away from the mic and gave it to Keon, "Sorry guys but We're gonna take a break. It's time for the passing of the responsibilities and stuff". The band got off stage was swarmed by a crowd. Most of them bombarded Marceline with questions about her song like: "Who was it about?" "DO you have a girlfirend?" "Who's your current crush?" They only got away thanks to the teachers. Marceline needed a bit of quiet time so she went outside, to the roof of the gymnasium.

Bubblegum went over to the table that she saw the trio sit in. Then she saw the lack f Marceline,

"Guys?" She asked,

"Oh hey Bubblegum."

"Where's Marceline...?"

"Oh... she went up the roof."

"Oh... thanks." 'de ja vu?'

"Hey bubbs?" She turned back and saw Keon fiddling with his scarf, "You know where Nika is?"

"Oh, she's by the punch."

"Thanks." He smiled, and went over there, leaving Marshall Lee.

Bubblegum went outside and looked for Marceline. She saw a ladder, took off her heels, and started to climb up. It wasn't easy considering she was wearing a dress, but she didn't care. She missed Marceline and after that door incident, she just really wanted to talk to her. Up on the large roof, she finally spotted the dapper girl sitting and looking up.

This scene looked all to familiar to her,

"M-Marcy?"

Marceline stiffened and then looked behind her, "Bonni-!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing up here?!"

It was a very familiar scene,

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking you that?" Bubblegum smirked,

"It's really dangerous up here... Bon," Marceline and Bubblegum just stared at each other, remembering the moment they had spent together before everything was messed up.

"I-I think danger is pretty interesting..."

Marceline smiled, "Well... I am pretty dangerous."

Bubblegum giggled a bit, "So I have... observed."

"Still _observing_ me, huh Bonni?" She teased,

Bubblegum blushed and walked closer, "Oh you."

Marceline stood up and took her hand and lead her so she wouldn't fall. They sat down next to each other and just enjoyed it for a moment.

"Marceline?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you leave...?"

Marceline wanted to tell her, but she just can't. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. "I-I can't say, Bon."

She paused, "Why not?"

"It's pretty, uhh... Unbelievable."

"I'll believe you."

"Maybe some other time. I just don't think now is the right time."

"Okay... I'm just glad you came back."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore."

"Me too." She scooted closed and laid her head on Marceline's shoulder. They just stayed there for a while, then they heard a mic boom from down below:

"**WE WILL SOON ANNOUNCE THIS YEAR'S KING AND QUEEN OF THE PROM!**"

"We had better go back down now." Bubblegum said,

"Yeah, fine..." Marceline groaned.

So they went down and went inside,

"I have to go join Nika and Gumball."

"Yeah, I have to go back to my bro's too. Guess I'll see you later?"

She nodded and they seperated, Marceline sat down and only Marshall was there, playing games on his phone. "Where's Ke?"

Just then Keon came and sat down.

"Where have you been?" Asked Marceline, she then took Marshall's punch and started drinking it.

"Oh you know..." He was blushing, "Around..."

"Okay...?"

Then a teacher came on the stage and got everybody's attention,

"All right everybody settle down." He then showed an envelope, "In this envelope is the King and Queen of the Prom. And let me just say that you kids chose a weird couple this year."

Laughs were heard and some whistles were made.

"So let me be the first to say congratulations to Prom Queen Bubblegum Candie! and..."

Bubblegum stood up and bowed,

"Prom King Marceline McQueen!"

Marceline spewed punch as Marshall Lee laughed insanely. Keon urged Marceline to stand up, she did.

"Please come on to the stage you two!"

Marceline walked over to Bubblegum's table. She took her arm and they made their way onto the stage. They were crowned and the crowd cheered, then they started chanting: "**KISS! KISS! KISS!**"

* * *

**Sorry to once again leave you hanging there guys! XD  
But I just had t do it! (plus I got lazy... wrote this at 3 am)**

**Please Review! :D**


	14. Prom part2: My Queen

**Okay, since I have no motivation for the other story, I somehow got motivation for this story XD My life currently sucks right now lol.  
Anyway, this is to make up for not updating after so long and for leaving you hanging XD ENJOY! So the first song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I suggest you listen to it while reading this ;)**

* * *

"**Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!**" The crowd chanted and whistled, Bubblegum blushed and so did Marceline. Lucky for them, Keon and Marshall Lee came up on stage.

"Alright guys, no need to pressure the new couple." Keon teased, and Marceline snarled at him. "Now how about a couple of dance songs for these two?"

The crowd cheered

"Alright, so who you wanna sing?" He asked even though he already knew the answer,

"MARCELINE!"

"I thought I was gonna dance with Bon- Bubblegum?" She asked,

"Head mic, duh." Marshall smirked, and the crowd cheered and Bubblegum just blushed. Marshall gave her a look, and she understood 'This is your chance, take it.'

"Alright fine." She growled and the crowd cheered. She was given a head mic and she put it on. She led her queen off stage and teenagers coupled around them. Keon then started playing a piano, and Marshall on guitar and their special guest; Jake on Viola.

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave._

_How can I love when I'm afraid,_

_To fall._

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt,_

_Suddenly goes away somehow._

_One_

She pulls bubblegum closer,

_Step,_

One hand hugs her waist and the other clasps her soft hand,

_Closer..._

Bonnibel puts an arm on her shoulder and they waltz,

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a,_

_Thousand years._

_I'll love you for a,_

_Thousand more._

She twirls her queen and brings her back smoothly. The other teens watch them, it was like they were made for each other. The others dance around them but they were the center of attraction. Marceline and Bubblegum started to forget everything around, now it was like it was just them. They start waltzing again, at every word Marceline would sing, they would take a graceful step.

_Time stands still,_

_beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave._

_I will not let anything,_

_Take away,_

_What's standing in front of me._

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this..._

They push eachother away smoothly but their hands are still touching,

_One,_

They step forward, and their fingers intertwine.

_Step,_

And another step,

_Closer..._

They are in eachother's arms again.

_I have died everyday,_

_Waiting for you._

_Darlin' don't be afraid._

_I have loved you for a,_

_Thousand years._

_I'll love you for a,_

_Thousand more._

They started sawying, side to side, not noticing the poeple that were staring at them in awe.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you._

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a,_

_Thousand years._

_I'll love you for a,_

_Thousand more..._

They circled eachother, palm to palm. Not tearing away from each other's gaze. Then slowly, They stepped back.

_One step closer..._

Just one more step,

_One step closer..._

They were in eachother's arms again, but they were still circling.

_I have died everyday,_

_Waiting for you._

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a,_

_Thousand years._

_I'll love you for a,_

_Thousand more._

Then Marceline grasped her hand again, and they started waltzing again, but a little faster.

_And all along I believed,_

_I would find you._

_Time has brought,_

_Your heart to me._

Marceline moved closer and they moved slower, now both her hands were on Bonnibel's wasit and Bonnibel's hands were clasped behind Marceline's neck. Everyone in the room was watching them, they had all stopped dancing.

_I have loved you for a,_

_Thousand years._

_They started leaning in closer,_

_I'll love you for a,_

_Thousand more._

At the last word, Marceline pressed her lips against Bubblegums, and she kissed her back. The crowd erupted into cheers. Gumball just shook his head and smiled, Nika looked at Keon and blushed.

The music stopped and so did the kissing, but not the cheering. Before anybody can have a say in it, Keon and Marshall Lee started the next song. Marshall started playing electric guitar, the DJ's were doing some mixing and Keon started playing again and singing,Everybody started dancing to the beat, even the new couple.

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

Marshall was second voice,

_(Down, down)_

_Even if the sky is falling down?_

_(Down, down)_

_You oughta know,_

_Tonight is the night to let it go._

_Put on a show,_

_I wanna see how you lose control._

_So leave it behind,_

_'Cause we have a night to get away. (way... way...)_

_So come on and fly with me,_

_As we make our great escape._

_So baby, don't worry._

_You are my only,_

_You won't be lonely._

_Even if the sky is falling down._

_You'll be my only,_

_No need to worry._

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_(Down, down)_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_(Down, down)_

_Even if the sky is falling down?_

_Just let it be,_

_Come on and bring your body next to me._

_I'll take you away,(ayyy...)_

_Turn this place into our private getaway._

_So leave it behind,_

_'Cause we have a night to get away. (way... way...)_

_So come on and fly with me,_

_As we make our great escape._

_(So why don't we run away?)_

_Baby, don't worry,_

_You are my only._

_You won't be lonely._

_Even if the sky is falling down._

_You'll be my only,_

_No need to worry._

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_(Down, down)_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_(Down, down) Uhhmmm.. you down?_

_Even if the sky is fallin' down?_

Marshall raps,

_Down like she 'posed to be._

_She gets down low for me._

_Down like her temperature,_

_'Cause to me she zero degrees._

_She cold, over freeze._

_I got that girl from overseas._

_Now she's my Miss America._

_Now can I be her soldier, please?_

_I'm fightin' for this girl,_

_On the battlefield of love._

_Don't it look like baby cupid,_

_Sending arrows from above?_

_Don't you ever leave the side of me._

_Indefinitely, not probably._

_And honestly, I'm down like the economy,_

Keon sings again,

_Baby, don't worry._

_You are my only,_

_You won't be lonely._

_Even if the sky is falling down._

_You'll be my only,_

_No need to worry._

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_(And the sky is falling down)_

_Down, down_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_(Are you down? Are you down?)_

_Down, down_

_Even if the sky is falling down?_

_(And the sky is falling down)_

_And the sky is falling down._

The songs ends and the crowd erupts into cheers, Keon and Marshall bow and the DJ's start playing songs to dance to again. Everybody dances, almost forgetting the new couple. Marceline was once again dancing with a furiously blushing bubblegum. Then a guy intervenes,

"May I steal the queen for a short dance?" The guys asks,

Marceline recoils, holding Bubblegum close to her and not letting go while hissing,

"My Queen." She pouts.

* * *

**YOU LIKE?! THEN REVIEW! :D**


	15. Announcements

**It's been so loooooong since I updated this X3 I'm sooooooooooooo sorryyy! Been hell of a lot busy, any way enjoy this short chapter for now.**

* * *

It's been a week since prom and people had been bugging Marceline and Bubblegum non-stop. It was seriously starting to iritate Marceline. If Bubblegum wasn't there to stop her, she probably would've gone and used her powers on everyone. Now she was in her last class waiting for it to end. Marshall was texting with, probably, Fionna and Keon was snoozing. Marceline was looking out the window, wanting to finally get out of there. When she thought the she was gonna die of boredom someone knocked on the class door. Marceline looked up and saw the SSC come in. Supreme Student Council, and of course her now official girlfriend, was the VP. Gumball was President, and Nika was the Treasurer. She looked up and Bubblegum waved at her, she waved back. Then Gumball started talking,

"Goodafternoon everyone." He says calling everyone's attention, "We would just like to inform you guys that the Ooo High Festival theme for this year is Mideival. Be a prince, princess, knight, mercenary, wizard, etc. We'll have costume contests and ofcourse, the main event for this year is the battle for the blade."

The whole class goes, "oooooh~!"

"You can group up and the maximum amount of members is three." Gumball continues, "Further rules will be explained at the event. Bring weapons, not too deadly though." He states, "That is all. " He says and the SSC hands out the flyers to each student. Nika walks over to the sleeping Keon and slaps the back of his head. His head shoots up and he has a trail of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth,

"Uhh-! What?! Apple pie-!" He shouts and the whole class laughs, Nika giggles and hands him the flyer,

"Try not to sleep Ke." She says and Keon blushes and takes a look at the flyer.

Bubblegum hands Marceline the flyer. Before Bubblegum could leave Marceline grabs her arm, "Talk to you later?"

"Mhm..." She smiles and heads back to the front, "Thanks you for your time." The SSC says and they leave the room.

Keon turns to Marceline and gives her a questioning look, Marce mouths the word 'later' to him and he just nods. The teacher was about to speak again but the bell rings and everybody gets up and leaves. The trio wait at the school parking lot for their other friends. Finn and Fionna arrive laughing and discussing while Cake and Jake were arguing,

"Hey Fi~!" Marshall says.

"Hey Marshy." Fionna smiles,

"The Festival is gonna be so awesome!" Finn shouts, "What are you guys gunna dress as?"

"Not sure." Keon shrugs, "How about you guys?"

Finn and Fionna's eyes light up, "We're gonna be knights! WE're gonna look so math!" They both shout and the Trio laughs,

"How about you guys?"

"Jake's gonna be a jester." Cake says,

"Hey!"

They laugh then the other trio arrives.

Marceline walks over to her girlfriend and puts an arm around her and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Bon." She whispers and Bubblegum giggles.

"Hello Marcy, so what costume are you going for in the festival."

"Hmmm... Not sure."

"How 'bout you Ke?" Nika asks,

"Dunno really."

Marshall's phone rings and he checks it, a message. He reads it and grunts, "Ugh..."

"What's wrong Marsh?" Marceline asks,

"We have to go. We have a practice session."

"Ugh, seriously?" Keon asks,

"Yeah, we gotta go."

"Guess I gotta go babe." Marceline says and gives Bonni a kiss.

"Do you really have to go?" Fionna asks,

"Yeah." Marshall says, "C'mon."

Keon kisses Nika's hand and the trio leaves.

"Soooo..." Cake says,

"Hm?" Gumball says, "What is wrong cake?"

"Well, we've been thinking about this for some time now." Jake says,

"Yeah...?"

"Do you guys have a past with those three?"

The Pink and Blue trio just look at the ground for now, "Maybe."

* * *

"What was so urgent we needed to go back home already?" Marshall asked, as they entered the dining room. Leon was on the table on his laptop. Flambo was making some coffee.

"Wait, it's not a jam sesh?" Keon asks,

Marshall Lee shows the text message, 'Get here now. Big trouble.'

"Oh."

"Couldn't let the others know."

"Good move."

"Take a look at this." Leon says making the face of the laptop point at them.

It was some news from today, recent news.

**'MAN's CAR ENDS UP IN HIGH BILLBOARD- HE SAYS ALIENS'**

"What the hell?" Marceline says and takes a seat, She starts reading aloud; "A man's SUV ends up in a billboard in a highway. Officials take him down after 3 hours and the man seemed to be traumatized, we asked him a few questions. This is what he said, "T-T-They were as dark as the fucking night! They said they we're coming for them! Who's them!? They're aliens! Aliens!"

They look at more pictures then Keon gasps, "That's Mr. Bunsen."

"Mr. Bunsen our chemistry teacher?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Marceline gulps,

"This is another reason why we're amping up your training."

"Y-You mean we're not leaving?" Marshall asks surprised, usually when they find something like this, they pack up and leave.

"I still have some important business here. Remember? 2 years."

"And they already found us?!" Keon exclaims, "Won't we be putting everyone here in danger if we stay!?"

"Calm down, that's why you three have to go on show more."

"We have a school festival coming up."

"Perfect."

"There's also a 'main event.' Some fighting I think, cause Gumball told us to bring weapons, but not the type that can kill, unless you can handle it. Which we can."

"Even better. You three are going as Mercenaries then."

"Mercenaries?" Keon said, "Why not?" HE shrugs,

"Great, I'll take care of your stuff. Now head to the basement for target practice."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

They grunt and head down.

* * *

**Wow, I didn't realize how short that really was. Anyway I hope you're not mad. [I know you are though] But Atleast I updated, please don't beat me X3 Our term break is right around the corner so please bear with me for now! **

**Anywuz, Review! :D**


	16. Festival Part 1: Meeting up

**Updaaaaate :D Well isn't this just swell? ^^ Anywaaaays, how 'bout some replies to some reviews!**

**That Kid You Kno- Updating now, sorry I haven't been able to update, but ahhh.. Some things happen when you don't really want them to happen. ^^'**

**Kimera Kuroaki- I'm happy you like this ^^ Maaaaaaybe she was, maybe she wasn't who knows?! I sure as hell don't XD (or do I?)**

**Ice Prince/BoomBamPow- I'm sorry my writing isn't what you expected it to be. I'm all good with the hating but I hope that my other stories don't bother you as much as In This City. Sorry I it didn't meet your expectations, sorry to disappoint but I won't be rewriting it anytime soon. Just gonna continue it with the sequel. I might make a new Bubbline High school AU again, but it'll be different, it'll be pure Highschool. so again I'm sorry ^^"**

**FallenFanGirl/BubblineFan- Thanks for all the support bros! X3 (or sis' lol)**

**Adventure time girl 123- Thanks, love that you love my ideas! ^^**

**SpazztasticNarwhale- I'm very honored that I'm your favourite ^^ but I'll say I'm definitely NOT the best. My favourite authors are those who inspire me with their awesome writing! Especially my good friend, MyInnerWeirdo.**

**That's all I have to say to you guys for now! So Enjoy this next part of the story ^^**

* * *

"We actually look good." Keon concluded,

"Hell yeah we do!" Marshall shouted,

"I agree." Marceline grinned,

The trio were dressed as mercenaries just like Leon said, but they didn't expect the whole she-bang.

Keon was wearing a scarf that looked like lava. He was wearing a long orange cloak that was open. He had dark grey, steel metal shoulder plates. Dark grey steel arm protectors, he had black belts cross against the front, holding the shoulder plates in place. His shin guards were shaped like fire but were black. He word black pants, a black sleeveless turtleneck under the cloak. strapped to his back was a large 2 handed black and red sword. The edges of his cloak looked as if they were burned. He looks amazing.

Marshall Lee was wearing a red cloak, a black turtleneck on the inside. He had black and red shoulder plates, arm plates and shin guards. A massive Single-edged Axe was in his arms. It was red and silver. The metal was recently sharpened and it shone in the sun light.

Marceline had a similar look to his twin brother except her weapon was a double-edged battle axe. The red blades of the axe shine as she strapped it to her back.

"Wow. If I didn't know you guys, I'd probably shit myself." Flambo said as he inspected the trio, "You look as menacing as hell."

"Haha, Thanks Flam." Marceline said.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Marshall pumps his fist, "Let's get it on!"

Keon's phone rings. "Hello?"

_"Keon."_

"Nika, hey! What's up?"

_"The festival is starting soon, are you guys ready?"_

"Yeah! We'll be going there to make preparations for the concert soon."

_"Alright then, see you there."_

"Yeah, see ya."

They hang up. Keon sighs, "Hey Marce."

"Yeah?"

"Have you told Bubbles about_ it_ yet?"

"I-I tried... but... it was hard."

"Got that right."

"There'll be time for that... some other time." Marshall says as he puts and arm each, around his siblings trying to cheer them, He's the only one who can, especially if it's about their love lives, "Right now we have a concert to do and a tournament to conquer." He grins and leads his older step brother and twin sister to the band's van.

* * *

The festival was amazing, but the costumes were even better. There were people dressed as Knights, Jousts, Wizards, Warlocks, and so much more. There were booths, games, rides and of course a castle. They transforemed one side of the school to look like a majestic castle, and for the record, they did an incredibly amazing job. The main arena for the tournament was below the castle and it was a huge place. There were so many students that attended, since they knew anything that Bubblegum/Gumabll would plan would be amazing. The band's van parked and they got out,

"Wow! This is so cool!" Marshall said, "I wonder why we didn't see this before?"

"Dunno." Keon shrugged,

"Alright, you guys can go have some time for yourselves but in 1 hour, meet us at the concert grounds? Alright?" Leon said,

"Yes sir." Marceline mocked,

"See you guys there." Leon said and drove off.

The trio now stood in the middle of the parking lot in their awesome costumes, "So where do we go-"

**"GUYS!"**

The trio looked at where the cry came from, they saw Finn and Fionna running towards them.

They were wearing dark blue armor, with light blue tunics. Finn had his favourite white hat on and a white bear paws scarf. Strapped to his side was a red sword. It had a cross design. Fionna was wearing the same thing except she had her white bunny hat and a beautiful white cape. Strapped to her side was a pink crystal looking sword.

"Wohohohoa! Look. At. you!" Marshall says checking out Fionna, "Nice costume you guys."

Fionna blushes, "T-Thanks!"

"Whoa!" Finn notices the sharp blades of the trio, "Radical weapons you guys..." He tests out the blade and sure enopugh they were extremely sharp, "But didn't Gumball say not too deadly?"

"What about you guys?" Marceline points out,

"Yeah, but ours aren't sharp, pointy, and deadly." Finn demonstates the blunt edges of the sword.

Keon shrugs. "We can handle it."

"Oookay then." Fionna says, "What are you guys supposed to be anyway?"

"Mercenaries." Marshall says,

"What's that?" Finn asks,

"You know, guys that kill or do odd jobs for money."

"Are they good guys?"

"It depends on who hires them."

"Ahhh, cool!" Finn agrees and puts his blade away.

"So where's Jake and Cake?" Keon asks,

"They're helping set up for the tournament." Fionna replies,

"Ahhh."

"You guys gonna join in it?" Marceline asks,

"Hell yeah!" Finn and Fionna say at the same time, "We're so gonna win this thing!"

"Whoa there! You have to get through us first!" Marshall grins,

"You guys are entering the tournament?"

"No duh!" Marceline says, "What do you think these bad boys are for?" She gestures to their weapons,

"Costume contest?"

"Well... No." Keon says, "We're gonna wipe the floor with you guys." He smiles,

"Nuh-uh! We're so gonna kick your hams!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"How 'bout a little sparring match right here?" Keon says, "Unless you're chi-"

"Keon?"

The group looks towards the direction of the voice,

"Nika!" Keon grins,

"Keon!" She smiles, and notices their costumes. "Wow, you guys look awesome."

"You too!" Finn says,

Nika was wearing a princess outfit, All blue, light blue, dark blue and white. She looked amazing.

"Anyway," She turned to the trio, "Shouldn't you guys be getting your concert ready?"

"Not until a little later." Marceline says, "Where's Bonni? and Gumball?"

"They're still setting up for the tournament."

"Ahhh..." the group chorused.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Nika asked,

Marceline eyes looked around until she spotted what looked like a dunk tank. "How about dragon dunking?" She grinned,

"What? We can't afford to get our costumes wet. Not until after the tournament anyway." Keon says,

Marceline stuck her tongue out at him, "Well what should we do then?"

"Ohh! Ooh!" Finn excitedly waved his hand around.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Tower climbing!" He yelled and pointed to the game.

"Yeah!" Fionna says,

The trio and Nika look at each other and shrug, "Eh, why not?" Marshall says,

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Ain't that fun? That's all I have to give you guys for now! X3 Sorry if it's short, I'll try to make them longer next time.**

**Please Review! :D**


	17. Festival Part 2: Concert Time

**It's really creepy how ****_some_**** people are so perceptive or maybe my story is just too predictable. XD Anyways, here another update for you peeps! :3**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The trio were on stage setting up for the concert. Leon was checking the sound system and Flambo was in charge of the effects. Marceline was testing out her Axbass and Keon was helping Marshall set up the drums. For once, everything was going pretty well.

"Alright! Everything's set!" Flambo yelled,

"Phew... Finally!" Marshall said as he stretched. "Who wants some grub before be start rockin'?"

"Here!" Keon said,

"Me." Marceline said, "How about you Leon?"

"I'm good, you guys go on. Come right back after you eat, we'll start the concert then."

"Okay."

So Flambo, Marceline, Marshall Lee and Keon left to eat some food. They found a burger stand and ordered some grub, they went to the van and ate their food there. Marshall finished his burger before asking,

"What do you think the tournament is gonna be like?"

Marceline swallowed, "I dunno... Maybe it'll be like target practice or something."

"Are we really gonna fight each other?"

"Maybe." Keon said, "Why?" He raised his eye brows, "Can't bear to hit Fi?"

"Wh-what?!" Marshall turned red, "No way... I can totes take Fi." He looked away and sipped some soda,

"C'mon Marsh... We all know you like Fionna." Marceline said before taking another bite.

"Wh- Really?" He asked,

"Well... I know, Keon knows, Marceline knows, heck even Leon does!" Flambo pointed out,

"Augh!" Marshall slapped himself, "Am I really making it that obvious?"

His siblings and Flambo shrugged. Marceline swallowed the last of her burger and jumped up, "We better head back now."

"Yeah, leggo!" Keon smiles, "C'mon lover-boy!" He said as he hooked an arm around Marshall's neck,

"You're one to talk." Me mumbled as they walked back to the stage.

"Hey, you're back." Leon concluded.

"Yeah. Are we good to play?" Keon asked,

"Hell yeah." Leon smiled and handed each of them their own instrument. They all fist bummed Leon and Flambo before getting on stage. There was already a huge crowd of students and employees in the concert grounds. They started cheering as the trio went on stage.

"Are you guys ready to rock!?" Keon telled into the mic just so he can receive a roar from the crown in response.

"Are you ready to get pumped to fight!?" this time it was Marshall who yelled back, and in turn he got another roar in response.

"Then let's get this party started!" Marceline yelled as Marshall lee stepped forward with a huge grin on his face. and the drum sticks stuck thrice as they started the first song. Guitars burst with sound as the crowd joined along as Marshall started to sing/rap.

_'Another mission, the powers have called me away_

_Another time to carry the colors again_

_My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend_

_To win the honor of coming back home again_

_No explanation will matter after we begin,_

_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within,_

_My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend,_

_You will discover a war you're unable to win._

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight._

_Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light_

_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect_

_I carry out my orders without a regret_

_My declaration embedded deep under my skin_

_A permanent reminder of how it began_

_No hesitation when I am commanded to strike_

_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

_You will be shown,_

_How I've become..._

_Indestructible,_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold._

_Annihilation will be unavoidable._

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible,_

_Take a last look around while you're alive._

_'Indestructible!_

_Determination that is incorruptible._

_From the other side, a terror to behold._

_Annihilation will be unavoidable._

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible._

_Take a last look around while you're alive,_

_I'm an indestructible master of war!'_

After the last word they play a few more notes and end the song. The crowd applauds and Marshall grins. He steps back and lets his older sibling, Keon, step in. "Are you guys pumped!?" He yells and gets a roar in response, "Well get ready for two more songs before we start hacking at each other's throats!" He grins and the crowd laughs. The next song begins with a gong like sound, something from a horror movie of some sort but then guitars blaze and the drums beat hard.

_'They fall in line,_

_One at a time,_

_Ready to play._

_(I can't see them anyway)_ Marshall and Marceline sing in whisper,

_No time to lose._

_We've got to move._

_Steady your helm._

_(I am losing sight again)._

_Fire your guns._

_It's time to run._

_Blow me away!_

_(I will stay, in the mess I made)_

_After the fall,_

_We'll shake it off._

_Show me the way._

_Only the strongest will survive!_

_Lead me to heaven, when we die!_

_I am the shadow on the wall!_

_I'll be the one to save us all.'_

Instrumental and once again he sings,

_'There's nothing left,_

_So save your breath._

_Lying in wait._

_(Caught inside this tidal wave)_

_Your cover's blown,_

_No where to go._

_Holding your fate,_

_(Loaded I will walk alone)._

_Fire your guns,_

_It's time to run._

_Blow me away._

_(I will stay, in the mess I made)_

_After the fall,_

_We'll shake it off._

_Show me the way._

_Only the strongest will survive!_

_Lead me to heaven, when we die!_

_I am the shadow on the wall!_

_I'll be the one to save us all!_

_Save us all!'_

The music fades to halt and the crowd cheers. Keon grins, "Thanks you! Thanks you! Now for the finale!" He steps back and lets Marceline take the stage,

"Time to get it on!" She yells. Drums beat and guitars join in,

_'Oh no, I just keep on falling._

_(Back to the same old) _Marshall and Keon sing back,

_And where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

_(Oh my way-ay)_

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide._

_(Victory)_

_And kill off this common sense of mine._

_Right now, you're the only reason. _

_(I'm not letting go-o)_

_And I'm out if everyone's worth pleasing._

_Well ha ha,_

_You'll trigger a landslide_

_(Victory)_

_To kill off their finite state of mind._

_It takes acquired minds,_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine._

_You can't down it with your eyes,_

_So we don't need the headlines._

_No, we don't want your headlines, _

_we just want  
_

_(We want the airwaves back.)_

_(We want the airwaves back.)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing._

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see._

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing._

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Okay, then you say this with me, go!_

_We were born for this!_

_(We were born for this!)_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Okay, then you say this with me, go!_

_We were born for this!_

_(We were born for this!) _This time the crowd joins in with Marshall and Keon,

_We were born for this!_

_(We were born for this!) _This time too,

_We were born for-!_

_We were born for-!_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing!_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see._

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing._

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this._

_(We were born for this.)_

_We were born for this.'_

The crowd roars after the ending and Marceline grins and raises her arms and the crowd roars louder than ever. Marceline's brothers stand by her shoulders as the crowd applauds. They bow and wait for the hosts of the tournament to arrive on stage. Flambo hands the trio a bottle of water each and they drink, finally the hosts arrive on stage.

Bubblegum was apparently dressed as some sort of alchemic. She had some sort of magic alchemic book in her arms. She was wearing a purple and golden dress that hugged her in all the right ways. Her shoulders were bare. Her sleeves were very wide and loose.

Gumball was a paladin/prince. He had a crown, a red and white cape. He had a sword strapped to his side, and a shield was strapped to his left arm. His armor was white and red. He looked like a peppermint paladin.

"Hey guys." Keon grinned,

"Greetings!" Gumball fared, "Great performance you guys!"

"Thanks." Marshall and Marceline grinned.

The pink duo faced the crowd and waited for them to settle down a bit. Gumball took the mic and cleared his throat before speaking,

"Greetings everyone!" He yelled into the mic, "Did you all like the pre-performance of Night-o-trio?"

The crowd cheered, whistled and wooed.

"I'm sure you all would like to know how our tournament is gonna go down, right?"

more cheering and roaring.

"Well here's how it's gonna go down." Gumball took something from behind him. Some circular disk of some sort. "This is called the Damage Assessor 2.0" HE showed the crowd the metalic disk. "Each player will have one placed on him/her. The disk will then." He placed the disk on his chest and pressed the middled and the disk glowed light blue. It beeped once, twice, thrice and then spiralled into life. It spread across Gumball's torso making some sort of vest and shoulder pads. In the middle was a small cricle. The crowd Ooo'd and Aaa'd at the amazing technology. "If the device," He patted the vest, "Is damaged enough times or is given amazing damage. This." He points to the cirlce. "Well glow red and the vest will deactivate." He pressed the center and the suit reverted back. "Those who are out will have lost but not the whole team of course." He grinned, Bubblegum stepped forward.

"We invented this device specifically for this year's festival." She smiled, "I hope you all are ready."

The crowd roared,

"Well then," Gumball started, "LET THE PREPARATIONS FOR THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"

* * *

**OH wow look an update! X3 So sorry for making you all wait so long. Busy and junk. I hope I can get a new phone, or a tab so I can write stories there instead of having to sneak onto a computer or something,**

**Anywuz, how was the chapter? I hope you liked it ^^ I picked those songs so you may listen to them and maybe feel the rush or excitement of fight scenes in the next chapter.**

**I hope you review cause it motivates me when you review! Anywuz, I'm out! :D**


	18. Festival Part 3: Tournament

The roar of the crowd echoed through out the whole arena. Players lined up in multiple teams. Bubblegum and Gumball Candie stood in front along with Nika Waterson. Behind them was a list of all the teams. There were 50 teams all in all. They will be put against each other and the last two teams will compete for the title: Champion.

"Is everyone ready?" Gumball asked through the microphone. All the teams' players nodded. Each team were in their own armor and of course the D.A. 2.0, along with their choice of weapon. It did not matter if the weapon could cut or tear since the material of the DA 2.0 was very strong. Anybody can count on the Candie siblings to make amazing things.

"Then let the tournament begin!" Gumball announced and pressed a button and walls popped out from behind the competetors. They all gawked at the movement and then behind Gumball the list of the players changed into something. Match ups to be precise.

"These will be the match ups for the first round." Bubblegum said and pointed to the screen. 25 matches all happening at the same time. "Now everyone please, into your respective battle arenas."

Teams started to shuffle around.

"Who're we up against?" Marceline asked as she polished her axe.

"Uhm..." Keon checked, "We're in arena 16. Uhh... Team Nightshade, that's us, against... Team Steel."

"Team Steel?" Marshall Echoed, "Who's that?"

"Not sure. Some rag tag team we're gonna wipe the floor with, probably." Keon smirked and heaved his sword.

"Well, we better get going then." Marceline smirked,

They walk into the arena and do a bit of stretches. Across the room they see the other team. They were another trio all wearing identical full steel body armor. They each had a two handed swords.

Marceline put her axe in front of her and so did Marshall. Keon's weapon was resting on his shoulder. All they were doing now was waiting for the signal to-

**"BEGIN!" **Gumball's voice echoed through out the stadium and teams charged at one another.

Team Steel rush forward while Team Nightshade merely smirks at them. Once they were close enough to strike they each took a target and sliced at them only to find their weapons parried.

Clang!

The sound of metal to metal echoed through. The crowds cheered as battles happened all over the place.

Marceline dodged a kick and used the flat of double edged Axe to hit her opponent on the head. He was disoriented and she slashed at the body damaging the DA 2.0. The orb in the middle flashed red but it didn't take enough damage it seems. Marceline's opponent kicks her away and she skids to a stop. He gets on his feet and takes a defensive position. Marceline smirks and charges. She swings her axe, he blocks but miscalculates the force of the impact. He gets blown back. Marceline starts hacking at him until the DA 2.0 finally recoils and he is beaten.

Keon was on defensive. Just how he liked it. His opponent has been hacking at him and he just parried and countered. His opponent didn't realize that the small damage he was giving him with each strike was just building up. He kept countering until the DA 2.0 disabled and he pushed his opponent down and pointed his weapon at his throat, "I win." He smirks as his opponent pants heavily.

Marshall was more on offensive. He kept swinging his axe at his opponent. His opponent wasn't as skilled as he was since his blocks were weak and his counters were slow. Marshall kept hitting him until he finally beat the guy. Once he did something flashed over head.

Above their arena was a hologram; **"TEAM NIGHTSHADE WINS"**

They look at the screen and sees their team logo go up. After that they see their next match, which had just recently won as well.

They smirk at each other,

"This is hell fun." Marceline declared,

"Fuck yeah." Keon said.

* * *

Finn and Fionna were Team Hero, currently going up agains Team Deadly.

They were another duo, which the blonde's were thankful for. There wasn't a lot of duo's in the competition.

Finn and Fionna decided that divide and conquer wasn't their best so decided to team and take them out one by one.

Finn charged and hit with full force against the enemy's shield. It clanged hard and was blown a bit away, giving Fionna an opening. She was much more faster than Finn and Finn was much stronger. Fionna went in and slashed at the enemy's DA and it flashed red. It was a good hit, but not enough yet.

The opponent's partner went it for a hit, Fionna barely dodged it. She landed but was tackled by the other. Finn saw that and slashed the one who tackled Fionna at the side. His DA deactivated and all that was left was the other guy.

Finn and Fionna circled the last guy. Fionna charged and the guy blocked, Finn went in but was kicked away. Fionna saw a kick and jumped back, crouched and launched at him again. This time, Finn charged along with her. Fionna parried the opponent's weapon and Finn slashed hard, deactivating the DA.

They won.

Finn cheered and Fionna grinned.

Over it flashed; **"TEAM HERO WINS"**

Their next match was already set and they went on their way.

* * *

Battles rage and of course our two teams had always won.

Along with another two.

It was the semi-finals and to their dismay, Team Nightshade and Team Hero didn't get to fight each other.

"I guess we'll see you at the top." Keon commented,

"We'll see about that." Fionna smirked, "You have to worry about your next match first."

"Like anybody can beat us." Marceline said,

"Anyway, good luck you two." Marshall said,

"You too!" Finn and Fionna said as they headed to each other's semi-final arenas.

**"SEMI-FINALS; TEAM NIGHTSHADE vs TEAM SHADOW and TEAM ELEMENT vs TEAM HERO"**

* * *

Marceline looked across the arena where their opponents stood. They were wearing all black. They had a black cloak with a hood over their heads. They had masks on aswell. There were amored parts of their body, like the shoulders, legs and shins. They each had a different weapon. One had some sort of spiked whip, the other had a long sword, the last had dual swords with a hook like thing at the point.

"Fitting appearance for their name." She muttered.

"They look deadly." Marshall said,

"Yeah but so do we." Keon pointed out,

"Yeah but they look ready to kill." Marshall stated, "I thought we were the only one's that brought really really deadly weapons."

"We'll just have to be more careful. We're the most experienced ones here." Marceline declared, "We've got this in the bag."

"Well... alright guys..." Marshall gulped, "I just have a bad fe-"

**"BEGIN!"**

"Let's do this!" Keon yelled.

Both teams charged.

Marceline took the one with the whip, Marshall with the long sword, and Keon took the one with the dual blades.

Keon was having a hard time. His opponent seemed skilled. And the Dual blades were giving him some trouble with countering. He finally decided it was time to bring out his secret weapon,

"Better now than later." He muttered. He had just skidded away from his opponent. They charged at each other again, this time, Keon split his 2h red and black sword into two seperate swords. One black, one red. The crowd gasped.

Keon shocked his opponent as well, but only for a second. Their movements were in a blur as their swords crossed.

"You're... re-really... good!" Keon grinned as they fought. Parrying and countering. Striking and Slicing.

"Hn..."

Keon raised a brow at his opponents response but didn't get to think much of it as his opponent made an over head strike. He blocked and kicked him away. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and grit his teeth as they went at it again.

Marceline panted as she avoided another strike from the whip. She was fighting a girl apparently. She charged and went for the girl's hand, the one that was holding the whip. Her enemy's reaction time was faster than she had anticipated and the whip latched onto her arm.

She hissed in pain. 'What the hell! Ack... Th-the spikes...!' She screamed in her mind. Blood was now oozing from her left arm, not that noticeable though, not yet anyway.

Her opponent seemed to smirk under her mask. She kicked Marceline's Axe away and drew a small dagger from inside her dark cloak. She started slashing at Marceline's DA.

Marceline growled and punched her smack in the face. Her opponent staggered away. Marceline pulled her arm free from the whip, slicing it deeper on the way out. She jumped back to where her Axe had landed and panted. Her left arm was bloody and the crowd was still screaming and cheering, whistling at the fights before them. She could only imagine what was happening with the Finn and Fionna. She didn't get to think on it much as a crack echoed through her ears and she rolled to the side, swiping her Axe in the process.

"I'll beat you." Marceline declared, she went on an offensive possition.

"Hm... We'll see." Her opponent replied. Her voice was silky and smooth. She cracked the whip and Marceline went at her again.

Marshall yelped as he hit the ground again. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead and stood again. He growled and charged his opponent once more.

"Stop trying to fight." His opponent stated, "You'll just get hurt even more."

Marshall scowled, "Yeah right butt head." He charged and used a lot of his strength with an over head strike, his opponent seems to have miscalculated the strength he would have used cause this time he was sent sprawling.

"Tch. Seems I have underestimated you."

"Damn right!"

He stood up and took an offensive stance, "Guess I'll have to take a new approach."

"Fuck you! I'm ending this right now."

"As you wish."

They charged at each other. Marshall was surprised. His opponent was moving faster than before.

'If only I can use my true strength!' He growled in his mind. They charged at one another, his opponent got the better of him and his Singe edged axe went flying.

"The fuck- ack!" He was sent onto his back and a boot was crushing his throat,

"Say night-night." His opponent hacked through the DA and soon it de-activated.

Keon was panting hard, and seemed like his opponent wasn't winded at all. He had a few slashed across his cheek, arms and legs. Bleeding and bruised he scowled. His opponent had some cuts but nearly as much as him.

'What the hell is up with this guy!?' Keon demanded in his mind,

He charged it him again. They swapped blows. Each getting some hits at each other's DA. Keon finally tried tapping a little into his reserved strength, charged at his foe once more.

They were moving in blurs again, moving fast, parrying and countering. They were equally matched until he heard a cry. Keon looked to his left and saw Marshall hit the ground as his opponent stepped on him.

The moment's distraction was all Keon's foe needed as he slashed at him across the chest, the blow sent him flying.

"Agh!"

Two swords went down straight to his chest. They didn't penetrate. The DA made sure of that but it was enough to finally make the machine recoil.

Marceline looked around and saw her brothers out for the count.

"Dammit!"

CRACK!

The whip caught her around her waist,

"Fuck!"

She was pulled forward and a dagger was slashed through her abdomen.

The orb flashed red and recoiled.

Now the whip's spiked were being embedded into her stomach.

The fight ended with the flashing of the words, **"TEAM SHADOW WINS"**

Half of the crowd cheered, the other booed for the Team that had won. But it was over. Or so they thought.

A scream ripped through the noise and everyone looked a where it came from.

It was Marceline. Her opponent had used her dagger and stabbed her in her left shoulder.

"AAAAAAGH!"

"Marceline!" Keon growled, he got up but was stopped when a sword was swung his way. He ducked and faced his enemy.

"Dammit!" Keon scowled, and readied his weapons. His eyes narrowed, "I should've known. This is the best time to attack us."

"Yes. Yes it is." His enemy declared and charged him.

"Marce! Keon!" Marshall kicked his opponent away and used his great strength to throw his Axe at Marceline's opponent.

It did the trick and cut the whip in half. Releasing Marceline who jumped away and gripped her bleeding shoulder.

The crowd gasped at what was happening.

Bubblegum, Nika, and Gumball were trying to open the arena but it denied them access.

"Damnit! What is going on!?" Gumball yelled in frustration.

Marceline was panting. She was in deep pain. "Damn it!" She gripped her Axe and charged the whip-less woman. She hacked but she dodged fluidly.

Keon was now fighting and thinking at the same time. 'We need an advantage... We do but we can't use our powers in front of so many people...' Then an idea came to him. 'That's it!'

"Marce! Marsh! Shadow barrage!" He yelled,

Their opponents were confused, and readied themselves for what they think to be a combo attack. Marce jumped to Keon's side and Marshall ran to him. The had their backs to each other.

"Get your visions ready." Keon whispered,

"Got it." The twins said,

"We need this advantage... Let's go!"

He put his hand down and suddenly, shadows rose from all around. Creating a black fog around the arena. Now, the whole place was covered in black smoke.

Screams were heard from the crowd as they struggled to get an angle to see what was happening in the Arena, but to no avail.

Their opponents were shocked. They stood back to back.

"They never told us that they knew how to use their powers like this!" The girl hissed,

"Now we know."

A slash and one of them fell,

"Shit!"

They saw some attacks and they started attacking as well. Suddenly, something orange lit an area, and soon a ball of fire was in their way. They dodged.

"Put your goggles on." One of them said and they did.

They can see heat signatures and charged the figures.

"Gumball do something!"

"I'm trying!"

DING!

The screen flared green, ACCESS GRANTED.

Gumball immediately deactivated the arena, and the walls descended. The black smoke started clearing as well.

The pink and blue trio ran to the stage where Finn, Fionna and the other three competitors met them.

"Where's Team Nightshade!?" Bubblegum asked,

The fighters pointed to the center of the dark smoke where clangs of metal could be heard.

When it finally cleared, what was in the middle horrified the entire stadium.

There in the middle, were three bloody, bruised, and oh so very still bodies.

The bodies of Team Nightshade.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! HOLY SHIT.**

**Well I hope you guys liked it! It was a little hard to write but I did it! YAY MEH! :3**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**

**Review on how you react to this chapter PLEASE! :D**


	19. Tournament Aftermath

A groan was heard through out the sanitary room. The room had three beds, two small couches, a bathroom door off to oneside, and the door taht leads outside. There was also one big window.  
There were also medical equiptments and IVs beside the beds.

It was a hospital room.

The person in the middle bed groaned and open their eyes. It revealed crimson sets of eyes. The figure sat up and immediately regretted it for they groaned in pain and settled back down. The figure had short ebony hair and was pale with a hint of green.

"Oy... What did I drink last night?" The figure, or Marshall Lee, asked himself. He felt she was having the mother of all hangovers. Plus getting hit by a truck, train, and bus. The blinds had been closed so the sunlight was not waking them up. He tried getting up again, this time slower. Once he was finally sitting up, he looked around the darkened room. To his left was his twin sister, Marceline. To his left was his older step-brother, Keon.

One thought stepped into his mind when he saw them; They look like shit.

It was true. Although he could not remember much at the moment, his siblings look like they were shot to heaven then down through the nine circles of hell and back from the way their faces were srunched up and all the tubes and bandages that were cover were visible too.

Marshall shook his head slowly and tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't. The last thing he remembered was he and his friends meeting up at the festival, the rest was a blur to him.

He hissed in frustration. He then rested his head on his left palm.

"Dammit..." He whispered, His voice was a bit cracked from lack of use. "What happened. . . ?"

He waited for an answer from nobody before the door to their room opened. He turned his head slowly in his palm to see who it was. It was Leon.

"Leon." He breathed.

"Marshall." Leon sighed. He put some bags down and quickly went over to Marshall. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

Leon chuckled at his nephews response. "Good to see you're awake at least."

"What happened?" Marshall replied with his hoarse voice.

Leon saw that Marshall needed something to wet his dry throat so he moved to the table that was near the couches and got a glass and filled it with some cold water from a pitcher, "You don't remember?"

"No duh." Marshall retorted. Why would he ask if he rememered?

Leon walked back to Marshall and handed him the glass. "Thanks." The teen muttered.

"Well... let's just say you got into a fight that you almost didn't walk away alive from."

"What?"

Leon sighed. "_'They'_ attacked you at the festival." He pointed out.

"We fought _them_? When? How?"

"Until what part do you remember?" Leon inquired,

"Meeting up with the gang, after that..." Marshall's brows furrowed, "All blurry..."

"Hm... must be the drug that coated your enemies weapons." Leon explained.

Before Marshall could ask anymore, a moan of pain filled their ears. It was coming from Keon.

"Ahoww... fuck..." The orange headed boy groaned as he brought his hand to his head. "Shit... I need aspirins..." He opened his eyes and sat up. As soon as he did, his vision blurred and was dotted with spots, and his head felt like it was splitting itself in half. "Nghh... lots of aspirins..."

"Keon!" Marshall beamed. He was glad that his older brother was now awake. Maybe he can shed some light on things.

"Huh? Marsh?" Keon turned to see his brother and uncle. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." Leon answered.

"H-hospital?" Keon squeaked. His eyes bugged out and he started breathing heavy.

"Keon calm down."

"Hospital?! I'm in a fucking hospital! I- Ahhooww...!" Leon went over to comfort Keon who was, yes, afraid of hospitals. It was an irrational fear really. Since birth he had never needed to be in a hospital. From his point of view, hospitals were as creepy as fucking hell. Actually, he would prefer hell than hospitals. Who would want to be in a place full of sick, dying people with people who touch them as they please? Well, for Keon that was how he saw hospitals. So he usually tried his best to stay as healthy as possible and if he ever got into fights, he would finish quick and easy.

Marshall chuckled at his brother's antics.

"Ke, calm down." Leon instructed the ginger. Keon breathed in and out slowly and deeply. Soon enough he calmed down, but his eyes still darted around. The fact that there were tubed inserted into his body was already freaking him out greatly.

"Fucking hospitals..." He muttered and kept being vigilant. Then he remembered... well nothing. How fucked up was that? He thought. "Leon? What happened? And why am I in hell?"

"You're not in hell."

"It sure worse than hell!" Keon shouted causing him to wince in pain and to catch his head in his hands as the headache worsened. "

"Keon, I said calm down!" Leon ordered and Keon did. Well, tried. "Look, you got jacked up real good so stop straining yourself."

"Alright... So what happened?" The ginger asked again.

"Leon says we fought _them_."

Keon gulped, "_Them_?"

"Y-yeah..."

Before the brothers and uncle could say more. There was knock on their door. Leon went over to check who it was. He saw and then stepped outside for a moment. Not too long, he poked his head back inside.

"Would you two mind some guests?" Leon asked the two. He wasn't sure about letting them inside. He knew they would ask a lot of questions but these were their first real friends.

"S-sure." Keon breathed.

Leon stepped inside and was followed by the pink and blue trio, Fionna and Cake.

"Oh my god!" Nika exclaimed as she saw Keon. She rushed over to the ginger and hugged him lightly, not wanting to hurt him. "You're okay..."

"Y-yeah... I am..." Keon smiled. He hugged the tealette back.

"Hello, Marshall. How are you?" Gumball asked,

"Great considering I was in a weird situation that I don't remember." Marshall replied with a grin. Even though he was beat up he could still be witty.

Gumball shook his head but smiled, glad that his friend was okay.

"Marsh!" Fionna ran up to the pale boy and hugged him tightly. Marshall winced a bit but did not mind.

"Hey Fi..."

Bubblegum and Cake walked over to Marceline who was still unconscious. Bubblegum's brows furrowed and she leaned onto Cake for support.

"Marceline..." She sobbed. Tears poured down her face. How could this have happened?

"Shh... It's okay girl... She's gonna be okay." Cake reassured the distraught pink haired girl.

Marceline had taken the worst injuries due to her stabbed shoulder and pierced abdomen and arm. The raven haired girl was still resting, but Leon assures them that the trio, along with Marceline, would be back on their feet in no time at all.

A couple of days later, Marceline had regained consciousness, much to Bonnibel's delight.

They all gave Marceline some time to adjust before they bombarded each other with questions. Keon and Marshall had already begun to remember what happened and soon enough they were asked the question they feared most.

"Who were they?" The trio's group of friends asked the odd trio. They were referring to 'TEAM SHADOW.' Marceline gulped and Keon closed his eyes while Marshall sighed.

Leon looked away for a while before turning to the trio and gave them a slight nod.

"Guys..." Marceline started and then choked. She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't want to be rejected for being a demon. Bonnibel squeezed her hand, the one she was holding and gave Marceline a reassuring smile. This only made Marceline feel worse.

Keon sighed, he knew as the eldest, that he needed to do this. "I think you guys should get comfortable, cause it's a pretty long story..." He said and opened his eyes. Instead of the usual tri-color of black, red and orange. His right eye was red and his left eye was yelllow-orange and was slit like a cat's eye.

The group of friend's gasped. _Just who are these three?_

* * *

**_Hey _Lookie! An Update-y :D**

**So yeah, it's been a long time since I updated this. Soz ^^; Writer's block.**

**Anywuz, I hope you liked it so if you did please REVIEW!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
